Adorable
by Fumiki Momo
Summary: Betapa rumitnya hidupku sekarang. Berdiri diantara dua gadis yang masing-masing berstatus sebagai kekasih dan tunanganku. - Uchiha Sasuke - / Aku membenci segala hal yang tidak berguna - Haruno Sakura- / Versi AU Naruto RTN / Hard Warning: Ide pasaran. DLDR, Arigatou.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**(Sedikit terinspirasi dari drama Korea Witch Yoo Hee**

**Pairings : SasuSakuKarin**

**Warnings : AU (Versi AU dari Naruto RTN), Typo/s, ****Sangat ****OOC **

**DLDR**

.

.

.

Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Di usiaku yang hampir menginjak angka 27 ini aku tetap setia dengan status lajangku. Tapi jangan berpikiran kalau aku perjaka yang tidak laku. Tidak, tidak, aku sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih dan seorang tunangan.

Bingung, eh?

Aa, aku sendiri bingung dengan posisiku saat ini. Beberapa bulan yang lalu hidupku biasa-biasa saja. Biarpun aku berasal dari keluarga yang sederhana, hidupku tenang dan damai. Keluargaku dari dulu sudah mengabdi menjadi orang kepercayaan dari pemilik GLORIA HOTEL, salah satu hotel ternama di Konoha yang memiliki banyak cabang di seluruh penjuru Negara Hi. Dan sekarang, disanalah aku bekerja menjadi Manager di divisi Pemasaran.

Kembali ke topik awal, aku telah memiliki seorang kekasih yang setia menemani hari-hariku selama hampir tiga tahun belakangan. Sebelum bertemu dangannya, aku terkenal sebagai playboy kelas kakap yang dengan mudahnya menjerat kaum hawa, terutama para gadis kelas atas dengan bermodalkan wajah tampan dan semua pesona yang aku miliki. Namun, kedatangan Uzumaki Karin - kekasihku, dengan segala kesabaran dan kelembutannya berhasil membuat hidupku berubah total. Pelan tapi pasti, ia sanggup membuka hatiku dan dengan seenaknya menempati seluruh ruang di dalamnya.

Hidupku yang teratur berubah menjadi rumit saat orang itu muncul. Dia satu tahun lebih muda dariku. Ingat GLORIA HOTEL yang aku sebut di awal tadi? Dia adalah pewaris tunggal dari seluruh kekayaan dan aset yang dimiliki oleh kedua orang tuanya sebagai pemilik GLORIA HOTEL. Aku memang sangat mengenalnya karena dia dulu adalah teman kecilku. Biarpun status keluarganya yang kaya raya dia tidak sombong, bahkan sifat ceria yang dimilikinya membuat dia bisa akrab denga siapa saja tanpa memandang status atasan bawahan.

Tapi semua berubah semenjak orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat akan mengunjungi salah satu hotel mereka di Sunagakure. Waktu itu usianya baru 10 tahun. Kejadian yang menggemparkan itu bukan hanya merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya, namun juga merenggut tawa dan keceriaan gadis kecil itu. Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah lagi melihatnya tersenyum. Ia berubah menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan tertutup.

Dua tahun setelah kecelakaan itu, dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Konoha dan menetap di Suna. Aku kurang tahu untuk apa dia kesana dan tinggal bersama siapa. Waktu itu aku merasa sangat kesal kepadanya karena pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadaku. Apa dia sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai temannya lagi? Dan beberapa bulan yang lalu ia kembali setelah 14 tahun meninggalkan Konoha. Aku tidak terkejut sama sekali karena biar bagaimanapun di sini adalah tanah kelahirannya. Lagipula sebagai seorang pewaris tunggal, dia berkewajiban untuk mengurus GLORIA HOTEL yang berpusat di Konoha.

Satu-satunya yang membuatku terkejut saat kedatangannya adalah perkataan orang tuaku. Mereka bilang akhirnya tunanganku pulang. Yang benar saja aku, bahkan sampai sekarang belum memikiki nyali untuk melamar Karin, yang notabene nya adalah kekasihku.

Lalu siapa 'tunangan' yang dimaksud oleh orang tuaku?

Akhirnya ibuku menceritakan semuanya. Entah firasat atau bukan, beberapa hari sebelum terjadi kecelakaan yang menewaskan pemilik GLORIA HOTEL, orang tuaku diberi wasiat oleh mendiang atasan mereka tersebut. Isinya kurang lebih tentang keinginan mereka yang menitipkan anak semata wayangnya kepada orang yang paling mereka percayai, yaitu orang tuaku, apabila suatu saat nanti mereka sudah tiada. Dan menurut orang tuaku, satu-satunya cara agar bisa mewujudkan isi wasiat itu adalah dengan menjodohkan aku dan orang itu.

Orang itu yang sekarang menjadi tunanganku - Haruno Sakura.

Ingin aku menolak mentah-mentah perjodohan konyol ini, apalagi sekarang aku telah memiliki kekasih yang sangat aku cintai. Sangat tidak mungkin jika aku memutuskan Karin begitu saja. Namun kedua orang tuaku bersikeras untuk tetap meneruskan perjodohan ini. Dan di lain sisi, aku merasa keluarga kami telah banyak berhutang budi kepada keluarga Haruno selama ini. Lagipula yang membiayai sekolahku dan kakakku, Uchiha Itachi sampai menjadi sarjana seperti sekarang ini adalah karena kebaikan keluarga Haruno. Seandainya Kak Itachi belum menikah, pasti dia yang akan dijodohkan.

Hah, betapa rumitnya hidupku sekarang. Berdiri diantara dua gadis yang masing-masing berstatus sebagai kekasih dan tunanganku.

.

.

Minggu pagi. Bagi banyak orang, hari minggu mungkin dihabiskan untuk bersantai, berlibur, atau sekedar bermalas-malasan di rumah. Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagiku. Justru pada akhir pekanlah aku dan seluruh pegawai di hotel harus bekerja lebih keras karena tamu yang akan datang pasti lebih banyak. Seperti yang sekarang aku lakukan. Sebelum pukul 8 aku harus sudah _stanby_ di ruanganku.

Untungnya, mendiang Tuan Haruno yang baik hati melimpahkan salah satu kamar hotel menjadi hak milik orang tuaku - yang sekarang menjadi kediaman pribadiku - jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot. Cukup dengan naik lift, maka aku akan langsung sampai di ruang kerjaku yang berada di lantai dasar.

Satu lagi, semenjak kedatangan 'nona besar' Haruno Sakura, suasana di hotel bagi seluruh pegawai menjadi lebih menegangkan. Setelah 14 tahun meninggalkan Konoha kupikir sifatnya akan kembali menjadi Sakura yang dulu ku kenal, manis dan ceria. Tapi ternyata sifatnya menjadi lebih dingin dan tertutup. Bahkan sekarang menjadi lebih kejam dan menyebalkan. Contohnya seperti . . . .

"Aku tidak butuh pegawai yang tidak berguna. Kuberi kalian waktu lima menit untuk meletakkan seragam kalian di loker, selamanya."

Baru saja aku keluar dari lift sambil memikirkan tentang Sakura, ternyata dia sudah berada di lobi hotel bersama dengan tiga gadis malang yang baru saja dipecat secara tersirat olehnya. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan sudah terisak.

'Hah Sakura. . . kali ini apa lagi yang kau lakukan?' bisikku sambil menghela nafas panjang.

**NORMAL POV**

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang berdiri membelakanginya. Sementara ketiga gadis di hadapan Sakura masih memasang wajah memelas sekaligus ketakutan. Tanpa ragu, Sasuke merangkul pundak Sakura dari belakang. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri masih acuh tak acuh dan berdiri kaku walaupun ia menyadari tangan siapa yang telah melingkar di bahunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke, satu-satunya manusia di hotel itu yang berani dekat-dekat dengan Sakura dalam radius kurang dari setengah meter.

"Sudahlah, kalian bertiga kembalilah bekerja. Biar aku yang menangani 'nona besar'," ucap Sasuke santai tanpa mempedulikan Sakura yang memandangnya sinis.

"Ta-tapi Tuan Sasuke, ka . . ."

"Jangan membantah sebelum aku berubah pikiran," sela Sasuke sebelum salah satu dari ketiga gadis itu berkomentar lebih lanjut.

"Ba-baik, kami permisi," pamit ketiga gadis tersebut sambil sedikit menoleh takut kearah sang nona besar yang masih berdiri dengan angkuhnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari bahuku sebelum aku meremukkan tanganmu yang tidak berguna ini," ujar Sakura datar tanpa emosi yang berarti.

Sasuke melepaskan rangkulannya di bahu Sakura dan pura-pura bergidik ngeri. "Kau menakutkan sekali Sakura, jangan marah-marah terus. Kau tahu, kau terlihat seperti penyihir berdarah dingin. Cobalah untuk lebih rileks dan perbanyak tersenyum." Kali ini kedua jari telunjuk Sasuke menekan kedua pipi Sakura hingga bibir Sakura yang tadinya datar membentuk satu garis lurus menjadi sedikit melengkung ke atas. Sebuah senyuman buatan, eh?

Sambil menepis kedua tangan Sasuke, Sakura berkata sambil tersenyum sinis," Dengar tu-na-ngan-ku yang tidak berguna, sepertinya kau telah keliru terhadap beberapa hal. Pertama, dengan statusmu sebagai tu-na-ngan tak resmiku bukan berarti kau bebas mencampuri urusanku. Kedua, kuharap kau bisa SEDIKIT lebih sopan kepadaku, kau belum lupa kan kalau aku adalah atasanmu? Ketiga, dan ini adalah yang paling fatal. Siapapun kau, jangan pernah menyentuh wajahku." Sungguh kali ini nyali Uchiha Sasuke menciut akibat kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir Sakura. Dan jangan lupakan tatapan Sakura yang mengintimidasi setiap lawan bicaranya.

"Bertemu denganmu menyia-nyiakan waktuku yang berharga," ujar Sakura sambil berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menciut ditempatnya. Namun sebelum jarak mereka terlalu jauh, Sakura sempat berbalik dan berkata, "Ah, karena kau menyelamatkan tiga gadis yang tidak berguna tadi, gajimu kupotong 30% selama satu semester."

Setelahnya, wanita bersurai merah muda itu kembali berbalik dan melangkah dengan angkuh sambil bergumam kecil,"Dasar sekumpulan orang tidak berguna."

Sementara Sasuke mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan berjalan ke ruang kerjanya yang berlawanan arah dengan ruangan Sakura seraya mendengus, " Dasar penyihir kutub menyebalkan."

.

.

Tap tap tap.

Suara langkah kaki yang di timbulkan oleh sepatu seorang wanita paruh baya bergema saat memasuki lobi utama GLORIA HOTEL yang tampak lenggang. Maklum, sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas tengah hari jadi para staf dan karyawan rata-rata sedang istirahat siang membuat keadaan hotel relatif sepi dibandingkan tadi pagi. Menyisakan beberapa karyawan yang masih bertugas.

Meskipun usia wanita itu sudah lebih dari setengah abad, tak lantas membuatnya tampak seperti nenek-nenek. Pembawaan yang anggun serta wajahnya yang berwibawa membuatnya terlihat lebih muda dari usia yang sebenarnya.

Uchiha Mikoto, sang wanita paruh baya, tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat ketika resepsionis dan karyawan yang lain menyapanya. Biarpun ia sudah memutuskan untuk pensiun dari tugasnya sebagai Kepala Pelayan di hotel tesebut, orang-orang yang mengenalnya masih tetap segan terhadap dirinya. Mengingat jasanya yang telah mengabdi di sana jauh sebelum hotel tersebut terkenal seperti sekarang.

Dan kemungkinan besar kedatangannya ke sini pasti karena dua hal. Karena ingin mengunjungi anak bungsunya atau karena ingin bertemu dengan calon menantu, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Apakah nona Haruno ada di ruangannya?" tanya Uchiha Mikoto kepada resepsionis hotel.

"Ada nyonya. Kebetulan hari ini nona Haruno memutuskan untuk makan siang di ruangannya," jawabnya.

"Aa baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih nona . . . Yamanaka," ujar Mikoto kalem setelah sebelumnya sempat melihat sekilas nama sang gadis resepsionis yang tersulam rapi di seragamnya.

'Kali ini semoga rencanaku berhasil,' bisik Mikoto dalam hati sambil terus berjalan menuju ruangan nona besar Haruno Sakura.

.

.

"Hah, apa ini?! Banyak sekali laporan yang harus segera kuselesaikan! Pasti ia sengaja mengerjaiku, dasar penyihir kutub!" maki Sasuke kepada setumpuk kertas tak bersalah yang menumpuk setinggi hampir tiga puluh centi di meja kerjanya. Seluruh laporan itu harus segera diselesaikan dan di antar ke ruangan Sakura kurang dari tiga jam lagi. Jika terlambat? Potong gaji 15%.

Jari-jarinya mengetik dengan brutal. Ia benar-benar frustasi dengan sikap Sakura yang semakin hari semakin kejam dan menyeramkan. Bukan hanya kali ini saja, hampir setiap hari Sasuke merasakan kesengsaraan semenjak dirinya berada di bawah bayang-bayang kekejaman era kekuasaan Haruno Sakura.

"Belum apa-apa saja dia sudah menyiksaku, apalagi nanti kalau sudah menikah. Bisa-bisa tubuhku hancur secara perlahan." Sasuke mulai bernarasi absurd.

Sambil tetap mengetik, ia berimajinasi membayangkan rumah tangganya dengan Sakura. Dalam dunia khayalnya, ia membayangkan Sakura mengenakan jubah dan pakaian serba hitam sambil membawa cambuk memasukki sebuah kastil tua menyeramkan. Kemudian di dalamnya, dirinya sudah meringkuk dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Pakaian lusuh, kurus kering, rambut kebanggaannya tak lagi mencuat, dan kedua tangan serta kakinya dililit dengan rantai besi.

Diiringi dengan latar kabut hitam dan suara petir menggelegar, ia membayangkan Sakura menyeringai kejam sambil berkata, "Aku akan menyiksamu ah, maksudku mendidikmu sampai aku yakin kau cukup **berguna** untuk layak hidup bersamaku, suamiku tersayang."

BLATTS!

Dan ayunan cambuk Sakura pun sukses menghantam bokong seksi milik Uchiha Sasuke.

"Iiihh, amit-amit," gumamnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengenyahkan khayalan laknat yang sempat mengusik pikirannya.

Sementara itu di tempat yang berbeda pada waktu yang sama, sesosok gadis berkaca mata tengah memandangi handphone nya sambil menghela nafas kecil berkali-kali. Mengabaikan pandangan penuh selidik dari teman yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Yak, Karin. Wajahmu kenapa kusut begitu? Kau terlihat semakin jelek saja. Pasti karena Sasuke playboy cap pantat ayam itu, kan?"

BLETAK.

Jitakan manis mendarat di kepala Suigetsu. Temannya yang menurut Karin super aneh dan berisik. Setiap kali bertemu selalu bertengkar kemudian berbaikan, lalu bertengkar lagi dan berbaikan lagi dan begitu seterusnya. Namun justru hal itu yang membuat mereka menjadi dekat satu sama lain karena mereka memang telah saling mengenal semenjak di bangku sekolah menengah hingga sekarang, mereka sama-sama bekerja menjadi guru SD di tempat yang sama.

"Kau tahu kan kalau Sasuke telah pensiun menjadi playboy semenjak berpacaran denganku?" balas Karin yang tak terima kekasihnya dibilang playboy.

"Dan kalau akhir-akhir ini dia tidak menghubungiku, aku memakluminya. Dia pasti sibuk sekarang, apalagi dia baru diangkat menjadi manager. Lagipula aku kan kekasih yang pengertian hehe, " lanjutnya sambil tersenyum cerah.

Suigetsu tersenyum seraya mendengus singkat menanggapi kata-kata Karin barusan. 'Kekasih yang pengertian, ya' bisiknya lirih dalam hati.

Karin tak pernah tahu bahwa selama bertahun-tahun Suigetsu telah menyimpan perasaan yang tulus lebih dari sekedar 'teman' terhadapnya. Pertengkaran yang sengaja dipancing Suigetsu selama ini adalah alibi agar bisa tetap bersama Karin. Ya, bersama dalam status teman baik.

.

.

CKLEK

"Apa kabar nona Sakura? Apakah kedatanganku mengganggumu?"

Melihat siapa yang datang keruangannya, Sakura segera berdiri, mengabaikan salad sayuran yang tadi sedang dinikmati olehnya. Tersenyum tipis, ia berjalan menghampiri Uchiha Mikoto yang berdiri di depan sofa tamu miliknya.

"Sakura, bibi cukup memanggil nama kecilku. Jangan panggil nona, bagiku bibi sudah aku anggap seperti mendiang ibuku sendiri. Silahkan duduk, bi," ujarnya.

"Aa . . ."

Setelah keduanya duduk, Sakura tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Ya, sebuah pemandangan langka yang hanya ditunjukkannya pada orang-orang tertentu. Salah satunya adalah kepada bibi Mikoto.

"Bibi mau minum apa? Dan lagi, kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau bibi akan kesini? Kalau aku tahu, aku bisa menyuruh orang untuk menjemput bibi kesini,"

"Tidak usah repot-repot Saku, bibi hanya mampir sebentar. Sebenarnya bibi kesini karena ingin mengatakan suatu hal padamu. Tentang kau dan Sasuke," wajah Mikoto berubah terlihat sedikit cemas.

"Bibi tahu semuanya. Selama tiga bulan disini, hubungan kalian tidak terlalu baik. Padahal kalian adalah sepasang tunangan. Bibi tahu kabar tentang perjodohan ini membuat kalian terkejut. Tapi aku dan suamiku hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk kalian berdua. Kami yakin akau akan bahagia bersama Sasuke, dan begitupula sebaliknya," kini kedua tangan Mikoto telah menggenggam erat tangan Sakura yang masih bergeming di tempatnya.

"Maaf bibi, kami tidak bermaksud mengecewakan kalian . . ." akhirnya Sakura membuka suaranya, " . . .hanya saja segalanya butuh proses."

"Maka dari itu, kedatangan bibi kesini karena ingin meminta kau melakukan sesuatu, Saku. Bibi yakin, ini akan membantu hubungan kalian," kata Mikoto berusaha meyakinkan Sakura.

Kali ini ekspresi Sakura berubah. Menautkan alis, ia mulai menimbang-nimbang keputusan yang akan diambilnya, "Baiklah, kalau begitu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Uchiha Mikoto menatap Sakura dan tersenyum penuh niat terselubung. 'Fugaku sayang, sepertinya rencana kita berhasil, fufufu,' batin Mikoto berteriak girang.

.

.

.

.

.

**KONOHA, 6.00 AM**

Terdengar suara cucuran air dari dalam salah satu kamar GLORIA HOTEL, tepatnya kamar nomor 135 yang sekarang menjadi kediaman pribadi Uchiha Sasuke. Di sini, khusus kamar hotel yang didiami Sasuke memiliki struktur seperti apartment. Jadi, terdapat satu kamar, ruang santai, dan juga mini pantry pribadi di dalamnya.

Ia baru saja memulai rutinitas hariannya. Setelah hampir 20 menit, pemuda berambut mencuat itu menyelesaikan acara mandi paginya. Sehabis berpakaian dan sedikit bengong(?) di depan cermin, ia keluar dari kamar menuju pantry untuk sarapan. Sebagai pria lajang yang tinggal sendiri, ia terbiasa untuk menyiapkan segala keperluannya sendiri. Hanya sesekali Sasuke akan sarapan di luar, itupun jika ia sedang malas atau karena ia bangun terlambat.

Baru saja Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya, ia dibuat terkejut setengah mati saat melihat sesosok wanita yang tengah duduk di atas chaise (sofa santai) miliknya. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan kedua bola matanya ketika ia menyadari siapa yang duduk di sana.

Pink. Haruno Sakura duduk dengan angkuh sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas koper super besar yang tergeletak di sebelahnya.

"Pagi Sasuke," ucapnya tanpa minat.

" Kau . . .?! Bagaimana bisa kau duduk dan masuk ke dalam di sini?" kata Sasuke dengan struktur kalimat yang berantakan seperti orang linglung.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, "Jangan memasang tampang konyol seperti itu. Aku memiliki kunci seluruh kamar yang ada disini."

"Kulihat kamarmu sepertinya telah kau modifikasi," lanjutnya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, "Lumayan. Setidaknya kau mampu menggunakan otakmu semaksimal mungkin selayaknya orang-orang normal." Sungguh, kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Sakura tanpa intonasi sama sekali. Datar.

"Tch, kau pikir aku abnormal? Lalu, untuk apa kau datang pagi-pagi seperti ini. Aku yakin pasti terjadi sesuatu. Jadi langsung saja, katakan tujuanmu kesini," balas Sasuke to the point.

"Bagus. Aku memang tidak suka berbasa-basi. Uchiha Sasuke, mulai hari ini kita akan **tinggal bersama** disini."

"APA . . . ?!"

Tinggal bersama?

Hidup satu atap tanpa ikatan?

Pria dan wanita?

'Pria dan wanita yang hidup bersama tanpa ikatan? Itu sama saja dengan ' kumpul kebo'! Pasti ada yang salah disini', batin Sasuke tak yakin.

.

.

* * *

**To be Continue**

* * *

**a.n : **Ngga tahu apa yang ada dipikiran author karena tiba-tiba buat fict baru lagi, padahal fict multi chapter yang lain masih belum kelar *entahlah mau dibawa kemana nasib mereka*pundung dikolong meja*.

Niat awalnya pengen nyoba genre drama/romance gitu tapi, lagi-lagi jari-jari author tetap gatel nyelipin humor nista *walau garing* dimana-mana. Padahal ngga ada niat sama sekali buat bikin humor. Sungguh.

Akhir curcol(?) silahkan Review jika berkenan.

Salam

FM


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**(Sedikit terinspirasi dari drama Korea Witch Yoo Hee)**

**Pairings : SasuSakuKarin, etc**

**Warnings : AU (Versi AU dari Naruto RTN), Typo/s, ****Sangat ****OOC **

**DLDR**

.

.

.

" . . ."

"Tak ada yang salah disini." Ajaib, seakan mampu membaca pikiran, perkataan Sakura barusan menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di benak Sasuke. "Semua ini adalah ide bibi Mikoto. Beliau bilang ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mendekatkan kita berdua, dan selama tidak merugikanku, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Kalau kau terganggu dengan kehadiranku di sini, aku bisa menganggapmu tak ada."

"Hah, yang benar saja. Hal konyol apalagi nanti yang akan dilakukan oleh ibuku. Dan lagi apa tidak terbalik, ini kan kamarku seharusnya kau tidak boleh mengabaikan keberadaanku," kata Sasuke masih mencoba bersabar.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau bereskan barang-barang yang ada di koperku," Sakura mengabaikan sama sekali seluruh perkataan Sasuke barusan. Ia malah berdiri dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tapi sebelum benar-benar pergi ia sempat berpesan kepada Sasuke, "Aku akan kembali sekitar pukul lima sore. Kuharap ketika aku datang, semuanya sudah rapi. Sampai jumpa Sasuke," ia melongos pergi, meniggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri dengan kakunya. Terlalu banyak kejutan yang didapatnya pada pagi ini membuat fungsi kerja otaknya sedikit berjalan lamban.

BRAKK

Dan suara pintu yang tertutup pun menandakan bahwa hari-hari yang dilaluinya akan terasa semakin berat saja. Tanpa ia ketahui bahwa hari ini pun adalah awal dari kisah cintanya (mereka yang terlibat di dalamnya) yang masih panjang untuk mencapai sebuah akhir. Entah itu bahagia atau tidak. Kita lihat saja kemana takdir akan membawa mereka.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang siang. Suasana di SD Genin sangat ramai mengingat sekarang adalah jam pulang sekolah.

"Karin, kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Suigetsu sambil membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap pulang. Mereka berada di ruang guru yang sudah mulai sepi. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua karena para staf pengajar yang lain sudah pulang semenjak bel terakhir berbunyi.

"Belum, kau pulang duluan saja. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan, sekalian menunggu waktu karena sore ini aku harus membina kegiatan ekskul kesenian," jawab Karin tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lembaran kertas dihadapannya. Sesekali ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ya sudah tapi jangan lupa makan. Hati-hati, jangan pulang terlalu larut, aku tahu kau suka yang gratisan tapi jika ada orang tak dikenal yang menawarimu tumpangan jangan kau terima."

Terkekeh pelan, Karin menanggapi wejangan dari teman berisiknya, "Iya, cerewet. Sudah sana pulang."

"Iya, daa . . . muach," pamit Suigetsu tak lupa memberikan cuiman jarak jauh dengan gayanya yang berlebihan.

"Ck. Dasar autis."

.

.

Sementara itu, di GLORIA HOTEL sedang terjadi kehebohan. Pasalnya sang nona besar Haruno Sakura mengadakan inspeksi mendadak besar-besaran. Seluruh pegawai tanpa terkecuali dikumpulkan di dalam aula utama. Tak ada suara yang terdengar di sana kecuali suara hentakan heels sepatu Sakura yang berjalan sambil memperhatikan pegawai satu persatu hingga sedetail-detailnya. Tak ada satupun yang luput dari mata tajam sang nona besar.

Sesekali ia berhenti dan berkomentar jika melihat ada yang salah atau hal yang menurutnya mengganggu.

"Akimichi Chouji, kau tahu apa kesalahanmu," tanyanya dengan pandangan menusuk terhadap chef yang ada di hadapannya.

" Aku tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan, nona," jawab Chouji mantap dengan tampang setenang mungkin karena ia memang merasa tidak membuat suatu kesalahan apapun.

"Kau memang tidak salah. Yang salah adalah berat badanmu. Dengan berat seperti itu, akan menghambat kecekatanmu dalam bergerak, apalagi kau adalah chef. Aku tidak ingin badanmu yang besar menghalangi ruang gerak chef yang lain. Kinerja chef yang buruk pasti akan sangat merugikan hotel. Kuberi kau waktu untuk menyingkirkan lemak yang tidak berguna itu selama dua bulan. Aku paling tidak suka mendengar kata gagal. Kau mengertikan maksudku?"

Perkataan Sakura barusan seakan meruntuhkan topeng tenang yang sedari tadi setia bertengger di wajah Chouji. Dengan tergagap ia menjawab, "A-aku me-mengerti nona."

"Hm," jawab Sakura. Kemudian langkahnya kembali menyusuri satu persatu pegawai dihadapannya hingga ia berhenti di depan gadis cantik berambut pirang. Yamanaka Ino.

"Rokmu terlalu pendek, make up-mu terlalu tebal, bulu matamu terlalu lentik, seragammu terlalu ketat dan heels-mu terlalu tinggi. Biar ku jelaskan Yamanaka, statusmu di sini adalah resepsionis, bukan artis ataupun model. Aku tak mau tahu yang jelas besok, jika kau masih sayang dengan pekerjaanmu, ubah total segala hal berlebihan yang ada padamu, mengerti?"

"Mengerti nona," jawab Ino sambil berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. 'Aduh kebelet, rasanya aku ingin berlari ke toilet' tambahnya dalam hati karena rasa gugup yang berlebihan.

Langkah Sakura berhenti pada pegawai terakhir yang berdiri paling ujung. Ya, paling ujung karena ia datang paling akhir (terlambat).

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku rasa kau tahu dengan sangat jelas kesalahan apa yang kau buat."

"Aku terlambat," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Dalam hati ia ingin sekali memaki Sakura.

'Memangnya ini semua salah siapa?!' batinnya. Ya, Sasuke terlambat karena sibuk membereskan kamarnya yang sekarang menjadi kamar mereka berdua. Ia sangat kewalahan mengatur letak barang bawaan Sakura yang super-super banyak, padahal kamar dan lemari pakaian Sasuke sudah lumayan besar namun masih belum cukup menampung barang-barang mereka berdua. Alhasil, ia mengorbankan setengah populasi bajunya untuk dititipkan di rumah orang tuanya.

"Bagus kau menyadarinya. Kali ini aku memakluminya karena aku tahu alasan kau terlambat. Kau pasti sedang membereskan pakaian ku di kamarmu, bukan?"

Kontan seluruh kerumunan pegawai yang berkumpul di sana membuat suara dengungan akibat bisikan-bisikan yang dibuat mereka karena mendengar kata-kata Sakura tadi. Perkataannya tadi jelas menyiratkan kalau telah terjadi 'sesuatu' di antara mereka yang di artikan sebagai sesuatu yang 'ehemehem' oleh para pegawai.

Sementara Sasuke masih syok mendengar ucapan frontal Sakura.

"Aa, aku sekalian akan mengumumkan sesuatu. Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, aku akan tinggal di hotel, tepatnya tinggal bersama dengan Sasuke. Jangan bergosip yang tidak-tidak tentang kami karena apapun yang kami lakukan adalah hal pribadi dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian jadi kalian jangan ikut campur. Kurasa cukup sampai di sini. Silahkan melanjutkan pekerjaan kalian. Terima kasih."

Double shock untuk Sasuke.

.

.

"Arrghh!" Sasuke mengerang frustasi sesaat setelah ia berada di ruangannya. Entah mengapa AC yang ada di ruang kerjanya tak sanggup mendinginkan kepalanya yang terasa panas dan berat sebelah. Menghempaskan bokongnya kasar di atas kursi, ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke wajahnya . Sesekali jarinya memijit pelan keningnya yang berkerut menahan pusing. Sasuke berpikir kalau sekarang ia butuh sedikit refreshing.

Tiba-tiba suatu ide muncul dikepalanya. Sekelebat bayangan gadis manis berambut merah menyala menari-nari di benak Sasuke. Segera saja Sasuke menekan beberapa tombol di handphone miliknya.

"Halo Karin . . ."

.

.

**GLORIA HOTEL, 9.30 PM**

Haruno Sakura baru saja selesai mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju tidur. Malam ini adalah malam pertama di mana ia dan Sasuke tinggal bersama. Ia memang telah berada di kamar 135 semenjak jam lima sore tadi namun, partner sekamarnya masih belum menampakkan rambut bokong ayamnya.

Terang saja, Sasuke si pemuda berambut bokong ayam itu sedang asyik berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Setelah menelpon Karin siang tadi, ia langsung melesat menuju SD tempat Karin mengajar sekalian menemani kekasihnya itu untuk membina murid-muridnya yang ikut eskul kesenian. Tak sampai disitu, Sasuke mengajak Karin berkencan dan ditutup dengan acara dinner romantis yang telah disiapkan Sasuke khusus untuk kekasihnya.

KRIETT

Sakura yang pada saat itu sedang berada di pantry segera berjalan kearah pintu masuk saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dari luar.

"Kau, dari mana saja?" tanya Sakura dengan pandangan menyelidik saat dilihatnya Sasukelah yang membuka pintu barusan.

"Aa Sakura, kau mengagetkan ku saja. Kukira kau hantu," jawab Sasuke sambil senyum-senyum tak enak. Terlalu asyik bersama Karin, ia lupa kalau ada penghuni baru dikamarnya. Apalagi Sakura sedang mengenakan baju tidur terusan berwarna putih pucat dengan rambut pink panjangnya yang ia biarkan terurai. Membuat Sasuke sedikit bergidik karena Sakura terlihat seperti makhluk halus yang sedang menampakkan diri."Tadi aku ada janji bertemu dengan temanku," kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan sepatunya di atas rak.

"Oh, kau sudah makan? Tadi aku sudah masak dan aku sengaja menunggumu datang agar kita dapat makan bersama. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena kau telah membereskan pakaianku," jelas sekali kalau kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Sakura tulus dan sama sekali tidak dingin seperti biasanya.

Mata Sasuke tampak sedikit melotot saat mendengar kata-kata Sakura tadi. Dia berpikir sejak kapan nona besar Haruno Sakura menjadi jinak kepadanya? Bahkan tadi Sakura berterima kasih. Apa mungkin Sakura kembali menjadi Sakura 14 tahun yang lalu?

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Sakura, tadi aku sudah makan malam bersama temanku itu. Kau makan saja sekarang," jawab Sasuke tak enak. "Umm . . . aku mandi dulu ya Sakura, kalau kau mau tidur, tidur saja di kasur, malam ini dan seterusnya aku akan tidur di sofa ruang tengah," tambahnya sambil mengambil handuk berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau membuat waktuku yang berharga terbuang dengan sia-sia lagi, Sasuke." Ah, Sakura kembali lagi ke sifat aslinya yang dingin dan ketus. Tapi kalau diperhatikan lebih jelas lagi, terdapat gurat kekecewaan yang tersirat di wajahnya. Padahal, ia telah mencoba untuk melakukan hal yang selama ini sangat-sangat jarang dilakukannya. Memasak. Ya, Sakura sedang mengikuti saran dari bibi Mikoto yang menginginkan agar hubungan keduanya menjadi lebih baik.

.

.

Hari telah menunjuk pukul dua belas malam tapi Sasuke belum juga terlelap. Ia masih belum terbiasa tidur di atas sofa. Berbagai macam posisi telah ia coba namun masih belum menemukan posisi yang nyaman baginya. Cara terakhir yang ia coba agar bisa tertidur adalah menghitung domba. Tapi baginya menghitung ayam jauh lebih keren jadi, mulailah ia menghitung ayam masuk kandang.

Satu ayam ganteng masuk kandang, dua ayam ganteng masuk kandang, tiga ayam ganteng masuk kandang, dan begitulah seterusnya hingga pada giliran tiga puluh dua ayam ganteng masuk kandang ia berhenti. Dia berhenti bukan karena tertidur melainkan karena mendengar suara pintu kamar tidurnya yang terbuka. Ia melihat sekelebat bayangan wanita berambut pink keluar dari sana. Tapi ia memilih untuk berpura-pura tidur. 'Mungkin Sakura keluar karena haus,' pikirnya.

Alih-alih berjalan menuju panrty, Sakura berjalan menuju sofa tempat Sasuke tertidur. Ternyata ia membawa selimut tebal di tangannya.

"Dasar idiot, sudah tahu di luar dingin tapi tidur tidak menggunakan selimut. Bagaimana kalau kau sakit," kata Sakura kepada Sasuke yang (pura-pura) tidur di depannya.

Diselimutinya tubuh Sasuke yang masih setia dengan acting pura-pura tidur. Sakura juga sempat membenarkan posisi kepala dan kaki Sasuke yang menjuntai tak karuan. Sasuke bisa merasakan deru nafas Sakura menyapu kulit wajahnya saat wanita itu mencoba membenarkan posisi kepalanya.

Sebelum kembali ke kamar, Sakura sempat membisikkan kata 'Selamat malam' sambil mengecup singkat kening Sasuke.

Bagai dialiri listrik ribuan volt, kecupan singkat Sakura tadi membuat darah disekujur tubuh Sasuke berdesir hebat.

'Apa Sakura tadi sedang mengigau?' batin Sasuke ragu.

Namun siapa sangka, beberapa saat setelah Sakura datang, menyelimutinya, dan mengecup keningnya, ia langsung tertidur lelap. Biarpun Sasuke belum menyadarinya, tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau perlakuan Sakura tadi membuat dirinya merasa nyaman.

.

.

Pagi hari di kamar nomor 135, tampak sepasang manusia sudah berpakaian rapih dan duduk di kursi pantry. Di depan mereka sudah tersaji dua porsi nasi goreng dan dua gelas ocha hangat buatan Sasuke. Sejak kemarin malam, Sakura masih bersifat seperti biasanya. Cuek. Ia seakan lupa dengan apa yang dilakukan terhadap Sasuke tengah malam tadi. Hah, andai Sakura tahu kalau semalam Sasuke tidak benar-benar tertidur.

Mereka makan dengan tenang. Hanya suara dentingan garpu dan sendok yang terdengar. Sesekali Sasuke tersenyum jika tanpa sengaja ia melihat Sakura yang tengah mengunyah makanannya. Mau tidak mau ia ingat tentang kejadian mengejutkan yang dialaminya semalam.

"Ehem." Sakura berdehem menyadari Sasuke yang dari tadi terus mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

Sasuke yang tertangkap basah hampir saja tersedak nasi goreng yang ada di mulutnya. Cepat-cepat ia meneguk ocha yang ada di sisi kanannya untuk menetralisis rasa tak nyaman pada tenggorokannya.

Sementara Sakura hanya menyeringai menyadari kebodohan tunagannya itu.

Setelah keduanya selesai menyantap sarapan mereka, Sakura memulai pembicaraan, "Sasuke, besok sampai seminggu kedepan aku akan mengunjungi salah satu cabang hotel yang ada di Kirigakure, bersiap-siaplah karena kau akan ikut bersamaku."

"Eh," respon Sasuke sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kenapa, kau keberatan?"

"Tidak, tentu tidak. Cabang hotel di Kiri kan dekat dengan pantai, artinya kita bisa sekalian liburan," jawab Sasuke antusias.

"Teserah kau saja. Hari ini kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Aku belum tahu, tapi lain kali kalau kau memasak sesuatu jangan menungguku, makan saja duluan. Aku pergi dulu ya," jawab Sasuke sekalian pamit. Kali ini ia sudah siap-siap memakai sepatunya, bersiap untuk menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Tidak usah menunggu, ya," gumam Sakura sangat pelan dan pastinya tidak akan bisa terdengar oleh Sasuke yang sudah berada diluar.

.

.

Tak ada hal penting yang terjadi sepanjang hari ini bagi Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura tetap setia di ruangannya menangani beberapa berkas yang harus ditanda tangani olehnya. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang masih berkukat dengan laptopnya, namun siang tadi ia sempat menelpon Karin untuk mengabari bahwa seminggu kedepan ia akan bertugas mengunjungi cabang hotel yang berada di Kirigakure.

Tentu saja Sasuke tidak memberi tahu kalau ia hanya akan pergi berdua saja dengan Sakura. Bahkan Sampai sekarang ia belum menceritakan apapun tentang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Sakura. Sasuke tidak bermaksud untuk menghianati Karin atau bahasa kasarnya adalah berselingkuh. Hanya saja ia masih menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan seluruhnya. Lagipula, ia belum bisa menemukan cara untuk membebaskannya dari masalah yang membelitnya saat ini, berada diantara Karin (kekasihnya) dan Sakura (tunagannya).

Sasuke terus menggeliat di atas sofanya seperti malam kemarin. Ia tetap tidak bisa tidur meskipun telah menghitung ayam ganteng masuk kandang sebanyak hampir seratus kali. Dan lagi-lagi hal yang tak diduga olehnya terjadi. Sakura mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar sambil membawa selimut. Kejadian yang sama terulang kembali. Sakura menyelimuti Sasuke yang berpura-pura tidur dan mengecup singkat keningnya. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda. Kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Sakura saat mengecup keningnya sedikit berbeda dengan yang apa yang diucapkannya semalam. Kata-kata yang sukses membuat Sasuke kesulitan menelan salivanya dan membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang.

'Selamat malam Sasu, aku menyayangimu'

Dan perlahan Sasuke pun terlelap.

.

.

Rasanya baru sekejap Sasuke tidur, tiba-tiba sebuah tarikan kasar memaksanya untuk terduduk. Ia terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana tidak, matanya saja masih terpejam dan ia sendiri masih dalam keadaan yang tidak bisa membedakan mana mimpi dan mana kenyataan.

Sambil menugucek(?) matanya, ia berusaha melihat siapakah pelaku yang tega membangunannya dari mimpi indahnya semalam. Setelah kesadarannya pulih 100%, tampak jelas terlihat Sakura yang telah berdiri berkacak pinggang dengan wajah murka.

"Kau ingin kubuat tertidur selamanya, eh pemalas?" sindir Sakura kepada Sasuke yang bangun kesiangan. Padahal hari ini mereka harus pergi ke Kiri. Biarpun jarak antara Konoha-Kiri hanya sekitar tiga setengah jam menggunakan mobil tapi tetap saja mereka harus berangkat pagi-pagi. Sakura berencana akan berangkat pukul tujuh tepat, sedangkan sekarang sudah jam tujuh lewat lima menit dan Sasuke belum bersiap-siap.

"Dasar tidak berguna. Kutunggu kau di parkiran. Kuberi waktu 15 menit dan jika terlambat, bersiaplah kau menerima hukuman dariku saat kita tiba di Kiri. Aku pergi." Sebaiknya Sasuke harus berhati-hati jika Sakura sudah mengancam karena nona besar Haruno Sakura tidak pernah **tidak **serius dengan ancamannya.

Dengan waktu yang cuma lima belas menit, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak mandi. Cukup dengan gosok gigi dan cuci muka saja. Setelah itu ia bergegas memasukkan pakaiannya asal kedalam koper. Ia tak sadar kalau tanpa sengaja ia memasukkan pakaian dalam Sakura yang terselip diantara tumpukan baju-bajunya.

Sementara itu Sakura yang sudah berada di dalam mobil menghela nafas bosan sambil sesekali melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Baru saja ia akan memaki Sasuke yang bangun kesiangan, ia melihat sesosok pemuda berambut mencuat berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arahnya sambil menyeret koper di tangan kanannya. Melihat tampang Sasuke yang berantakan, timbul niat iseng Sakura untuk mengerjai Sasuke.

"Sasuke cepat, waktu 15 menitmu akan habis dalam 10, 9, 8 . . ." Sakura membuka kaca mobilnya dan berteriak kepada Sasuke sambil menghitung mundur. Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Sakura semakin mempercepat langkahnya, " . . . 5, 4, 3 . . ." Sakura masih tetap menghitung mundur, dan kali ini Sasuke sudak berlari sambil mengangkat kopernya, tak lagi diseret.

" . . . 2, 1." Tepat saat Sakura menyebut angka satu, Sasuke telah membuka pintu mobil yang berada di samping Sakura dengan napas ngos-ngosan dan wajah memerah karena lelah berlari.

"Hahh . . .haah . . .aku hah . . .tepat waktu," ucap Sasuke putus-putus karena masih mengatur nafasnya. Ingin sekali ia menjitak kepala Sakura yang sedang memandangnya datar, namun sesaat kemudian ekspresinya berubah.

"Hahaha . . . kau lucu sekali Sasuke." Sakura tertawa.

Tawa yang tak pernah dilihat dan didengar lagi oleh Sasuke selama belasan tahun. Tawa yang selama ini Sasuke rindukan. Mungkinkah Haruno Sakura, teman masa kecilnya telah kembali.

.

.

"Hoek . . . hoek," Sasuke muntah. Ia mabuk darat. Sesaat setelah mereka tiba di Kiri, Sasuke segera mencari semak-semak terdekat untuk menuntaskan rasa mualnya. Sementara Sakura berdiri di belakangnya sambil menepuk pelan punggung Sasuke. Sasuke mendengar Sakura terkekeh di belakangnya, "Bisa-bisanya kau tertawa disaat aku tengah sekarat," sindir Sasuke.

Awalnya, Sasuke yang menyetir. Namun setelah setengah perjalanan, wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat. Ia pun mengaku kepada Sakura kalau kebiasaan mabuk daratnya dari dulu masih belum sembuh. Mendengar pengakuan Sasuke bukannya prihatin Sakura malah menertawainya. Entah mengapa, hari ini ia menjadi sering tertawa. Akhirnya Sakura yang mengambil alih kemudi di sisa perjalanan.

"Ya sudah, ayo masuk. Semua kerperluan kita di sini sudah di atur. Kita akan menginap di Suite room nomor 43. Koper dan tas kita biar dibawa oleh pelayan disini, kau masuk dan istirahat saja dulu aku masih ada urusan," ajak Sakura meskipun terkesan seperti perintah sambil masih setia menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia tak tega juga menertawai Sasuke, tapi melihat wajah sengsara Sasuke adalah hiburan tersendiri bagi Sakura. Baginya, wajah sengsara Sasuke sangat menggemaskan. Ahh, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan perasaan menyenangkan seperti ini.

.

.

Hari sudah siang saat Sasuke tebangun dari tidurnya, rasa mabuk yang tadi dirasakannya sudah berangsur-angsur membaik. Ia menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan kamar mencari sosok berwarna pink. Namun nihil, ia tidak dapat menemukan sosok pink itu. Baru saja Sasuke ingin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia melihat berbagai macam obat dan juga bungkusan makanan yang berada di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Terdapat note kecil yang terselip di antara obat-obatan tersebut.

**Aku pulang agak malam, jangan kemana-mana tanpa seizinku. **

**Jangan lupa diminum obatnya. Habiskan makananmu, jika tidak kau harus mengganti uang yang aku keluarkan untuk membeli semuanya 100 kali lipat. Manfaatkan kebaikanku semaksimal mungkin. Mengerti?**

**-Haruno Sakura-**

"Hah, ada-ada saja dia," gumam Sasuke. Ia masih bingung dengan jalan pikiran Sakura yang sulit ditebak. Memang Sakura menyebalkan, ketus, dan angkuh namun Sasuke sadar dibalik itu semua Sakura adalah pribadi yang hangat. Mungkin karena selama ini ia hanya kesepian, pikir Sasuke.

.

.

Tepat pukul tujuh malam Sakura telah kembali ke kamar mereka. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang tertidur di depan televisi yang masih menyala.

"Sasu, Sasuke bangun," ia mengguncang bahu Sasuke pelan.

" Nghh, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pertanyaan bodoh. Cepat bangun aku tahu kau pasti belum makan malam," ujar Sakura sambil sedikit membereskan meja kecil yang ada di depan televisi.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ah, sudah datang. Cepat sekali," gumam Sakura sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

Setelah pintu dibuka, tampak seorang pelayan membawa trolly berisi berbagai macam hidangan di atasnya.

"Ini pesanan anda, nyonya," kata sang pelayan ramah.

"Baik, letakkan disana," tunjuk Sakura kearah meja di depan Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke masih memandang aneh berbagai macam hidangan di depannya. Ia kurang tahu nama-nama dari makanan itu. Yang jelas disana terdapat dua porsi steak entah apa namanya, beberapa dessert, salad buah-buahan, minuman yang mungkin adalah wine, dan yang paling mencolok adalah keberadaan cheese cake ukuran medium yang berada di tengah-tengah meja.

Setelah pelayan tadi meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam ruangan, tiba-tiba suasana menjadi canggung. Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena binggung harus bagaimana.

"Eumm Saku, ini makan malam kita?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura yang sekarang telah duduk di sebelah kanannya. Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke sambil mengangguk singkat.

"Ya, sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan kedua mendiang orang tuaku," jawab Sakura masih dengan tampang datarnya. Sasuke masih terus memperhatikan Sakura. Menantikan apa yang selanjutnya akan dikatakan oleh gadis bersurai pink itu. "Setiap tahun aku selalu merayakannya. Sendirian."

Nada suara Sakura berubah menjadi agak berat, seakan membendung beribu emosi yang mati-matian ditahannya. Haruno Sakura sedang berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh. 'Tapi kebetulan malam ini kau ada disini menemaniku. Kupikir tak ada salahnya berbagi sedikit kebahagiaan denganmu. Lagipula kau adalah tunanganku, calon orang yang akan menemani hari-hariku nanti," ujar Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah cheese cake yang ada di tengah meja. Ia tidak mau Sasuke melihat matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Biarlah malam ini ia menunjukkan sisi terlemah dirinya kepada Sasuke, salah satu orang yang paling ia sayangi.

Sekedar pemberitahuan saja, saat masih anak-anak dulu, Sakura sempat mengagumi dan menyukai sosok Sasuke, bocah usil yang sering menemaninya bermain, hanya saja ia masih terlalu muda untuk menyadarinya (sampai sekarang juga masih belum sadar). Jadi bisa dibilang kalau Sasuke adalah cinta pertama, atau cinta monyet Sakura kecil.

"Saku," panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih."

.

.

Lagi-lagi malam ini Sasuke tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Tidak, dia tidak sedang tidur di sofa. Setelah makan dan sedikit mengobrol dengan Sakura dan bersiap untuk tidur, Sakura mengajaknya untuk tidur di ranjang yang sama. Tentu saja dengan cara khas Sakura, menyeret Sasuke dengan paksa agar mau tidur di sampingnya karena Sasuke sempat menolak. Bahkan Sakura sempat menyumpahi Sasuke agar bermimpi buruk jika pemuda berambut mencuat itu tetap memaksa untuk tidur di sofa. Dan voila, jadilah sekarang mereka tidur seranjang dengan sebuah guling sebagai pembatas di antara mereka.

Jadi Sasuke tidak bisa tidur karena pikirannya bercabang kemana-mana. Tepatnya bercabang dua, antara Karin dan Sakura. Sungguh ia merasa sangat pusing dengan segala hal yang telah menimpa hidupnya.

Karin tidak tahu kalau Sasuke telah memiliki tungangan. Begitu pula sebaliknya, Sakura tidak mengetahui kalau tunangannya itu sudah memiliki kekaasih sebelum bertemu dengannya.

Apalagi sikap sakura beberapa hari belakangan ini benar-benar aneh. Membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya, 'Apakah Sakura mulai menyukaiku?'

Tak kunjung mendapat pencerahan atas pertanyaannya, ia memutuskan untuk berusaha agar bisa tertidur. Seperti biasa, dengan cara menghitung ayam ganteng masuk kandang. Namun lagi-lagi Sasuke mencoba untuk berimprovisasi menjadi-

Sakura berkagebunshin menjadi dua.

Sakura berkagebunshin menjadi tiga.

Sakura berkagebunshin menjadi empat.

Begitulah seterusnya hingga ia terlelap pada bunshin Sakura yang ke enam puluh delapan.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Sakura bangun lebih dulu dari Sasuke. Dan pagi hari ini, tepat ketika Sakura membuka matanya, ia disuguhi pemandangan yang err . . .indah - setidaknya begitulah yang ada dipikirannya. Wajah Sasuke yang berada kurang dari sepuluh senti dihadapannya membuat Sakura seperti kehilangan kesadaran. Tentu saja, karena biar bagaimanapun Sakura adalah wanita normal. Bohong jika ia tidak merasakan apapun ketika melihat lawan jenisnya, apalagi Sasuke yang memiliki wajah di atas rata-rata, berada pada jarak sedekat itu. Tapi tunggu, apa itu di sudut bibir Sasuke? Liur kah? Aw, runtuh sudah kekaguman Sakura atas pesona Sasuke saat melihat 'iler' yang terukir indah di wajah Sasuke.

'Dasar liur tak berguna,' umpat Sakura dalam hati.

Pelan-pelan ia beranjak turun dari ranjang agar tidak membangunkan Sasuke, mengambil handuk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Suara kucuran air yang beasal dari kamar mandi membangunkan Sasuke dari tidurnya. Sambil mengucek pelan matanya yang masih menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya matahari pagi, ia berjalan menuju balkon. Kebetulan kamar mereka adalah kamar yang memiliki view paling bagus. Hamparan laut biru serta bebatuan besar menjadi pemandangan pertama yang Sasuke lihat ketika berada di balkon.

Karena udara pagi di Kiri sangat dingin, ia tidak tahan berlama-lama berdiri di balkon. Sambil menunggu Sakura selesai mandi, ia membongkar isi tasnya yang belum sempat ia susun di lemari. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati pakaian dalam *ehem* underware Sakura yang terselip di antara tumpukan underware miliknya. Ia bukan terkejut karena tak sengaja memasukkan underware Sakura karena memang dari awal ia memasukkan bajunya secara acak-acakkan, jadi ia tidak heran kalau terbawa dengan benda milik Sakura. Hanya saja, yang dilihatnya itu adalah underware Micky Mouse dengan renda ditepiannya yang lebih cocok dipakai oleh anak SD, ia tak menyangka kalau nona besar sekelas Haruno Sakura masih memakai daleman yang seperti ini. Sungguh diluar dugaannya.

Tepat saat Sasuke tengah beresperimen dengan menarik-narik ujung underware Sakura hingga ukurannya mencapai batas maksimal, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan selembar handuk yang bahkan tidak cukup panjang untuk menutupi paha mulusnya.

"Aa Sasuke, sepertinya kau mendapat mainan baru," sindir Sakura saat melihat Sasuke yang asyik bermain-main dengan underwarenya. Nada bicaranya memang biasa saja tapi Sasuke dapat merasakan aura tidak enak yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura.

"A-anu 'itu' tadi tidak sengaja berada di dalam koperku, su-sumpah," jawab Sasuke gelagapan karena Sakura sedang berjalan kearahnya sambil memelototkan kedua emeraldnya.

Baru saja Sakura ingin mengambil underwarenya yang berada di tangan Sasuke dengan brutal, hal yang memalukan terjadi.

Handuk yang melilit tubuhnya tiba-tiba terlepas.

Dan sialnya, dibalik handuk putih itu ia tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun.

Sasuke yang menjadi satu-satunya saksi hidup insiden memalukan itu melihat seluruh tubuh polos Sakura tanpa berkedip. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke mimisan.

Mimisan karena ia baru saja 'mencicipi' tinjuan maut Sakura yang mendarat tepat di wajahnya.

.

.

Disinilah Sakura dan Sasuke sekarang. Berjalan-jalan di sepanjang pantai yang membentang di sekitar hotel. Lokasinya lumayan sepi karena pantai disana hanya ramai ketika musim liburan. Awalnya Sakura menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Sasuke yang ingin berjalan-jalan di pantai dengan alasan masih ada pekerjaan yang harus ia urus. Namun karena Sasuke mengancam akan melapor kepolisi karena Sakura telah menganiayanya hingga menyebabkan hidungnya berdarah, akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa ia mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke.

"Sakura sebaiknya kau lepaskan sepatumu, lihat lebih seru kalau kau berjalan tanpa alas kaki," saran Sasuke saat melihat Sakura mengenakan high heels untuk berjalan-jalan dipantai. Dan lihat, nona besar Haruno Sakura masih setia dengan pakaian favoritnya. Setelan rok dan juga blazer, namun tetap modis. Dipadukan dengan scarf yang melilit lehernya serta perpaduan warna yang elegan dan pas dari atas hingga bawah membuatnya terlihat selayaknya sosialita kelas atas. Benar-benar tipikal wanita karir.

Sasuke masih bingung, Sakura ini sebenarnya mau jalan-jalan di pantai atau mau pergi bekerja? Berbeda dengan penampilan Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan kaos putih lengan pendek dan celana selutut yang sewarna dengan kaosnya.

"Aku tidak mau kakiku terkontaminasi oleh bakteri pasir pantai yang menjijikkan," jawab Sakura sambil memandang jijik pada pasir-pasir pantai yang tak berdosa.

"Ck, kau benar-benar tidak tahu cara menikmati hidup. Kutunjukkan padamu cara bersenang-senang."

Tepat saat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia menggendong Sakura dan berlari menuju laut.

"Kyaa . . . turunkan aku. Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh! Kau ingin aku meninju wajahmu yang tak berguna itu lagi Sasuke idiot?!" maki Sakura yang masih meronta-ronta dalam gendongan Sasuke.

BYURR

Sasuke mengabulkan keinginan Sakura untuk melepaskan dirinya.

"Ups, bukankah tadi kau yang meminta untuk diturunkan," kata Sasuke dengan tampang tanpa dosa karena telah sukses menceburkan Sakura ke laut. Melihat kondisi Sakura yang sudah basah kuyup ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sasuke bodoh, kau harus tanggung jawab. Aku akan menghapus tawa dari wajah bodohmu itu. Rasakan pembalasanku!" ujar Sakura menggebu-gebu.

Dan tiba-tiba BYUUR . . .

Sakura mendorong dengan sadis tubuh Sasuke yang tidak sempat mengelak karena Sakura melakukannya dengan sangat cepat.

"Hahaha . . .pembalasanku harus dua kali lipat lebih kejam daripada apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku," lagi, Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura tertawa lepas. Namun tawa Sakura kali ini lebih mengarah kearah negatif. Tawa iblis.

Sasuke yang berusaha berdiri terjatuh lagi karena Sakura sepertinya tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk berdiri. Tiga kali percobaan dan Sasuke selalu gagal. Akhirnya pada kesempatan ke empat, bukannya berdiri, ia malah menarik Sakura hingga ikut terjatuh bersamanya.

Belum cukup, Sasuke mencipratkan air kearah Sakura. Seakan tak mau dirinya dikalahkan, Sakura membalas serangan Sasuke dengan semangat berapi api.

Mereka terus bermain air hingga tidak sadar kalau hari sudah beranjak sore. Bahkan Sasuke tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi Suigetsu menelponnya berkali-kali karena ponselnya ia tinggal di kamar. Karena panggilannya tak kunjung di angkat, Suigetsu memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat.

**Sasuke, cepat kembali ke Konoha.**

**Tadi pagi Karin kecelakaan dan sekarang sedang di rawat di RS Konoha.**

.

.

Uzumaki Karin, wanita bersurai merah yang biasanya ceria tersebut kini terbaring tak berdaya di bangsal nomor 02 RS Konoha. Di pergelangan tangannya tertancap selang infus yang sudah hampir habis. Terdapat perban yang melilit dahi dan lengan kanannya. Sementara memar dan lecet menghiasai bagian tubuhnya sana-sini. Suigetsu yang biasanya berisik dan cerewet pun kini hanya duduk terdiam disisi kanannya. Ia bersyukur luka Karin tidak terlalu parah.

"Tadi aku sudah menghubungi Sasuke," bisiknya pelan.

Mengerti maksud perkataan Sugetsu, Karin hanya memejamkan matanya dan berucap, "Sudah kubilang jangan menghubunginya dulu. Aku hanya tidak mau dia khawatir dan mengganggu pekerjaannya."

"Kau selalu saja seperti ini. Cuma memikirkan Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan keadaanmu sendiri," balas Suigetsu sambil mengupas apel yang didapat Karin saat beberapa siswa mengunjunginya.

"Kau tahu kan bagaimana bebasnya kehidupan Sasuke sebelum bertemu denganku? Makanya aku tak mau terlalu mengekangnya."

Tentu saja Suigetsu sangat tahu bagaimana kelakuan Sasuke sebelum bertemu dengan Karin. Menjadi pelanggan setia berbagai macam klub malam ternama di Konoha, mabuk-mabukan, dan jangan lupakan kebiasaanya bergonta-ganti pasangan sesering Sakura menyebut kata 'tidak berguna' setiap harinya.

"Lalu, apa yang Sasuke katakan?" lanjut Karin penasaran. Ia sedikit meringis saat tak sengaja menggerakkan lengan kanannya yang terbalut perban.

"Dia bilang . . ." Suigetsu berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "dia akan segera datang," pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berdusta.

.

.

"Aku duluan,"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan, apa kau tak pernah mengetahui islilah 'Ladies First'?"

"Hn? Kau wanita?"

"Tentu saja, kau masih belum yakin? Bukankah tadi pagi kau sudah melihat se-mu-a-nya?"

Wajah Sasuke mendadak merah saat Sakura yang tanpa perasaan malu atau risih sedikitpun mengungkit-ungkit tentang insiden kecil tadi padi. Sementara Sakura malah semakin melotot dan terkesan menantang Sasuke. Ia tak akan kalah. Apapun yang terjadi ia harus menggunakan kamar mandi lebih dulu.

Mereka sekarang sedang berdebat sengit di depan pintu kamar mandi lebih tepatnya, berebutan untuk mandi lebih dulu karena kondisi mereka yang lengket akibat bermain air laut. Masing-masing tak ada yang mau mengalah hingga Sakura memberikan solusi.

HOMPIMPA

Dan Sakura kalah telak dengan skor 0-5.

"Sial. Kuberi kau waktu 10 menit. Gunakan waktumu sebaik-baiknya karena jika kau terlambat, aku tidak segan-segan mendobrak pintu tak berguna ini," umpat Sakura kesal. Ia paling tidak suka dengan yang namanya kekalahan. Bahkan kalah hompimpa sekalipun.

"Iya, iya. Atau kau ingin kita mandi bersama?" balas Sasuke sedikit menggoda Sakura yang tampaknya tidak tergoda sama sekali.

"Iya, saat kau kumandikan menggunakan spritus. Cepat masuk, waktumu kurang dari 8 menit lagi," Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke kasar ke dalam kamar mandi dan membanting pintu tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

Belum sampai lima menit Sasuke berada di kamar mandi, Sakura sudah merasa bosan dan mulai mengumpat karena Sasuke tak kunjung selesai. Langkahnya yang akan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi terhenti saat ia melihat ponsel Sasuke yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ia merasakan rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi saat melihat benda itu.

Sambil berpura-pura untuk membereskan tempat tidur yang memang sudah rapi, ia menyentuh ponsel Sasuke yang kebetulan bertipe _touchscreen_.

"Ups, aku tidak sengaja," gumam Sakura menyeringai licik. Ia emang berniat untuk mengecek 'isi' dari ponsel Sasuke. Namun, ia merasa harga dirinya seakan tak berguna jika ia dengan sengaja _kepo _terhadap benda privasi orang lain, sekalipun itu milik tunagannya. Jadi ia merekayasa agar segalanya terlihat seperti kebetulan. Tipikal Sakura yang berharga diri tinggi.

Dan kebetulan yang lain adalah saat itu Sasuke lupa mengunci ponselnya. Langsung saja belasan panggilan tak terjawab dengan nama kontak Suigetsu terpampang jelas di sana. Dan kali ini (benar-benar tidak sengaja) Sakura membuka pesan yang berasal dari Suigetsu.

"Siapa Karin?" guman Sakura setelah membaca pesan dari Suigetsu.

Karena sudah terlanjur, sekalian saja Sakura membaca seluruh pesan masuk dan keluar di handphone Sasuke. Namun nihil. Karena kebiasaan Sasuke adalah langsung menghapus pesan yang ia terima setelah ia baca ataupun sebaliknya.

Masih diselimuti rasa penasaran terhadap seseorang yang disebut-sebut bernama Karin, Sakura mencoba membuka folder foto Sasuke. Teradapat puluhan foto disana dan rata-rata berisi figure gadis yang sama. Gadis berambut merah terang dan berkacamata dengan berbagai macam ekpresi. Dan satu foto hampir membuat Sakura menjatuhkan ponsel Sasuke. Foto Sasuke dan gadis berambut merah itu tengah berciuman. Ciuman tepat di bibir.

Gadis itukah yang bernama Karin?

Entah mengapa separuh dari dirinya merasa tidak suka saat melihat foto itu. Ada perasaan tidak rela saat melihat Sasuke disentuh oleh wanita manapun selain dirinya. Perasaan egois yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah miliknya.

Saking sibuk dengan pemikirannya, Sakura tidak sadar kalau Sasuke telah keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan celana jeans selutut dan handuk kecil yang tergantung di lehernya, "Aku tidak terlambatkan Saku, eh . . .," kata-kata Sasuke terhenti saat melihat benda yang berada di genggaman Sakura.

"Sakura, kau mem . . ."

"Siapa Karin?" porong Sakura tanpa membiarkan Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera mandi, badanmu menggigil," Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kali ini ia telah memakai kaos polo berwarna biru dongker polos ke tubuhnya yang juga kedinginan.

"Seseorang yang bernama Karin itu sekarang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Ini," kata Sakura sambil berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur sekalian menyerahkan ponsel miliknya.

"Seseorang yang bernama Suigetsu tadi mengirimimu pesan," ujar Sakura dengan nada suara yang tak biasa. Sedikit bergetar.

Tanpa babibu, Sasuke segera menyambar jaketnya yang tergeletak di pinggiran sofa. Onyxnya seakan tak fokus dan gerakan Sasuke menjadi kacau. Ketara sekali kalau pemuda itu sekarang tengah panik luar biasa. Dan Sakura tak pernah melihat Sasuke sepanik ini sebelumnya.

Siapa Karin?

Apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke, apakah ia adalah seseorang yang special sampai Sasuke menjadi sepanik ini?

Pertanyaan itu terlintas di kepalanya. Memikirkan kemungkinan yang ia terka sendiri membuat Sakura merasa nyeri di dadanya. Apakah ia kambuh lagi? Bukankah ia telah dinyatakan sembuh total?

Saat Sakura tengah meringis merasakan dadanya yang terasa sesak, Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Sakura maaf, sepertinya aku harus segera kembali ke Konoha, kurasa aku masih sempat jika mengejar keberangkaran kereta terakhir. Dan sepertinya aku tidak akan kembali lagi kesini," ucap Sasuke masih dengan ekspresi panik. Sekarang ia telah membereskan seluruh pakaiannya ke dalam koper dengan asal-asalan.

Sasuke menyeret kopernya menuju pintu keluar, "Aku pergi dulu, jaga dirimu."

Tidak, Sakura tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke pergi. Lagi-lagi perasaan egois itu seakan memerintahkan Sakura untuk menahan Sasuke agar tetap berada disisinya.

Tiba-tiba suara Sakura menginterupi tepat saat tangan Sasuke menyentuh pintu keluar, "Tidak. Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun tanpa seizinku."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A.N : **Hehe, gimana ceritanya?*tertawa garing* Ceritanya kepanjangan ya?*semakin tertawa garing*

Readers-san, aku pengen nanya, di fict ini perlukah aku nambahin satu lagi tokoh cowok utama buat ngelengkapin jalan cerita?

Untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya, mungkin beberapa tokoh bakal bersifat kebalikan dari versi canonnya karena aku sengaja minjem karakter mereka kayak di RTN. Dan chapter depan mungkin bakal ada special appearance dari Nee-chan ku yaitu . . .

**Pojok Bales Review (**Yang login cek PM ya )

NecromancerYuu: OK, ini udah apdet biarpun ngga kilat*nyengir*

May: Wah, kalo itu err gimana yah, kita liat nanti aja kali ya*digeplak*

Eaniyy: OkeSipp!

Guest: Ini udah di apdet. Iya, soalnya aku suka ngeliat Sasuseksoy dibikin ngegemesin

Sakumori Haruna: Salam kenal juga Runa-chan*kecup*. Sasu setuju kok tinggal bareng, dia memang tersiksa, tapi disiksa dengan manis sama Saku*abaikan*. Next chapternya mungkin minggu depan, Sankyu .

Salam,

FM

Mind to REVIEW ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**(Sedikit terinspirasi dari drama Korea Witch Yoo Hee)**

**Pairings : SasuSakuKarin**

**Warnings : AU (Versi AU dari Naruto RTN), Typo/s, ****Sangat ****OOC **

**HARD WARNINGS : Alur Pasaran DLDR**

"Halo Iruka, aku ingin kau mencari informasi tentang hubungan antara Uchiha Sasuke dengan seseorang yang bernama Karin. Paling lambat besok siang kau telah memberikan seluruh informasi yang aku butuhkan. Baiklah. Terima kasih."

**FLASHBACK**

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun tanpa seizinku," Sakura menghentikan Sasuke tepat saat tangan pemuda itu menyentuh daun pintu keluar.

"Eh?" menoleh kearah Sakura, Sasuke merespon singkat. "Kenapa?" lanjut Sasuke begitu pandangan mata mereka saling bertumbukan.

"Aku, aku . . ." Sakura memutuskan kontak antara onyx Sasuke dan emerald miliknya, menyapukan pandangannya secara acak, berusaha untuk mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menahan kepergian Sasuke. "Kau adalah tanggung jawabku, apa yang akan dipikirkan orang tuamu jika melihat kita pergi bersama dan pulang terpisah?" Sakura merasa ia menemukan alasan yang tepat.

Sasuke tertegun mendengar alasan Sakura. Namun dengan cepat ia menjawab, "Biar itu menjadi tanggung jawabku, kau tidak usah khawatir. Sepertinya aku harus cepat kalau tidak ingin ketinggalan kereta. Aku pergi," kali ini Sasuke langsung berlalu tanpa menunggu kata-kata yang mungkin akan diucapkan oleh Sakura. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah ingin cepat-cepat melihat kondisi kekasihnya.

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam hampir menggigil di tempatnya berdiri. Ia pikir ia berhasil menahan Sasuke namun Sakura harus menelan kekecewaan saat Sasuke lagi-lagi memilih untuk pergi. Pergi menemui orang yang mungkin menjadi takdirnya.

"Tch, lain kali aku tidak akan kalah," desisnya.

.

.

Sama seperti malam-malam sebelum Sakura tinggal bersama Sasuke, lagi, malam ini pun wanita bersurai merah muda itu menghabiskan waktunya sendirian. Tenggelam dalam kesunyian yang menyiksanya tanpa ada suara berisik namun menenangkan Sasuke yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Seharusnya ia tidak boleh seperti ini. Perasaan melankolis seperti ini hanya akan membuatnya terlihat menjadi wanita lemah yang patut dikasihani. Dia tidak suka menerima belas kasih dari orang-orang. Ia bukanlah terlalu angkuh hanya saja, selalu seperti itu. Pada awalnya orang-orang akan memandang iba kepadanya, namun akhirnya, saat ia mulai membuka hatinya dan menerima segala perhatian yang didapatnya, ia akan berakhir sebagai pihak yang dimanfaatkan.

Tentu saja orang-orang munafik yang termasuk dalam golongan penjlat itu hanya mengincar apa yang ia miliki. Uang, harta, dan kekuasaan. Menjijikkan.

Asap rokok mengepul di dalam kamar yang ditempati Sakura. Salah satu kebiasaan buruknya saat pikirannya sedang kacau.

Tampaknya ia menyesal karena sempat menunjukkan sisi lemahnya di hadapan Sasuke. "Brengsek!" umpatnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

**KONOHA 7.00 AM**

Seorang wanita seksi berambut indigo tampak memasuki lobi utama GLORIA HOTEL. Melihat gayanya, sepertinya ia bukan orang sembarangan. Style-nya sedikit mirip dengan Sakura, sama-sama modis dan berkelas. Hanya saja, pakaiannya sedikit bahkan terlalu seksi jika dibandingkan dengan Sakura.

Lihatlah, cara berajalan merekapun mirip. Sama sama angkuh dengan dagu yang diangkat. Dialah, Hyuuga Hinata, puteri sulung keluarga konglomerat Hyuuga Company. Entah mereka lebih cocok disebut teman atau musuh. Saat Sakura masih tinggal di Konoha, mereka sempat bersekolah di SD yang sama meskipun cuma tiga tahun. Hingga takdir mempertemukan mereka saat berada di Sunagakure. Bersekolah di sekolah menengah yang sama dari pertama masuk sampai lulus. Saling bersaing dalam menyandang predikat terbaik se-sekolahan dalam hal apapun.

Dan sekarang Hyuuga Hinata pulang dari perjalanannya berkeliling dunia karena mendengar kalau 'saingannya' telah kembali ke Konoha. Selain itu, tujuannya ke sini adalah untuk meledek Sakura habis-habisan karena tiba-tiba dijodohkan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata jelas sangat tahu tentang skandal kelam sang pemuda karena ia sendiri sempat hampir terjebak kedalam pesona mematikan playboy cap kepala ayam itu beberapa tahun lalu saat ia sedang berlibur di Konoha. Tapi sepertinya, tujuan terpenting ia datang kesini adalah ingin menyombongkan diri dihadapan Sakura.

'Setelah berkali-kali dikalahkan oleh si pinky berjidat lebar itu, akhirnya kali ini aku menang telak.' Batinnya menyeringai.

"Antarkan aku ke ruangan jid, ah, maksudku nona Haruno Sakura sekarang," perintah Hinata kepada gadis resepsionis, Yamanaka Ino.

"Maaf, dengan siapa saya bicara dan apakan nona sudah membuat janji?" tanya Ino mencoba bersikap ramah kepada tamu menyebalkan di hadapannya.

"Bilang saja Hyuuga Hinata ingin bertemu dengannya. Cepat," jawab Hinata masih dengan tampang angkuh miliknya.

Ah, Ino seperti melihat kloningan Haruno Sakura versi seksi.

Jangan heran, keesokan hari setelah Sasuke pulang ke Konoha, Sakura membatalkan seluruh agenda meetingnya di Kirigakure, ia memutuskan untuk ikut pulang ke Konoha subuh-subuh dengan alasan kurang enak badan. Dan saat Sakura tiba di 'rumah' mereka, ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kalau Sasuke sudah pulang.

Karena tidak mau mati bosan, ia memutuskan untuk bekerja seperti biasanya hari ini walaupun ia belum tidur sama sekali dari semalam.

Saat sedang asik meneliti dokumen keuangan hotel, tiba-tiba saja seseorang dengan seenak jidat masuk ke dalam ruangannya tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura melotot saat melihat wanita berdada besar _nyelonong _masuk.

"Hai jidat, warna rambutmu semakin pink saja," mengabaikan aura hitam yang menguar dari kepala sang penunggu ruangan, Hinata tetap cuek dan memilih untuk duduk di meja tepat di hadapan Sakura.

"Ternyata penampilanmu masih sama jeleknya seperti yang dulu. Dada rata, jidat lebar, dan tinggi di bawah rata-rata,"ejekr Hinata sambil memperhatikan penampilan Sakura secara seksama dari ujung kaki sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Kau masih sama tidak bergunanya dengan yang dulu, dada jelly silikon," balas Sakura dengan senyum sinis terpatri di bibirnya.

Harus mereka akui bahwa dibalik sindiran dan makian yang terlempar dari mulut keduanya, terselip kerinduan selayaknya dua sahabat yang lama tidak bertemu.

Bagi Sakura, Hinata adalah salah satu manusia yang paling berpengaruh dalam hidupnya. Disaat orang lain hanya mendekatinya dengan niat terselubung ataupun sebagian orang merasa segan untuk berada didekatnya saat berada di Suna, Hinata malah memaksa masuk ke kehidupannya sebagai saingan abadinya. Satu-satunya orang asing (diluar keluarga Uchiha) yang mengakui keberadaannya. Yang menerima keberadaannya sebagai Haruno Sakura, bukan sebagai nona besar Haruno Sakura.

"Tch, lidahmu semakin tajam saja," ujar Hinata sarkastik.

"Terima kasih. Kau juga sama," Sakura tak akan membiarkan dirinya kalah berdebat.

"Sudahlah jidat, bukankah kau tidak suka mengurusi hal-hal yang tidak berguna, eh?" Hinata sepertinya mulai mengganti topik pembicaraan, atau perdebatan? Terserahlah. "Kudengar kau bertunagan dengan si playboy tengil itu, fufufu malang sekali nasibmu," Hinata terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sakura yang seakan ingin mengunyah dirinya mentah-mentah.

Merubah posisi kakinya menjadi menjuntai di sisi meja yang didudukinya, ia sedikit kaget saat mendengar respon Sakura atas pancinggannya barusan.

"Yah, kau benar. Malang sekali nasibku bertunangan dengan orang tidak berguna seperti itu,"

Karena menyadari suasana yang mulai terasa aneh, Sakura memecah keheningan, "Aku yakin kau kesini bukan hanya untuk mengejekku, kan? Katakan apa tujuanmu, aku sibuk," Sakura tidak serius dengan kata-katanya, walaupun gengsi setengah mati, kehadiran Hinata sedikit membuat _mood _nya menjadi lebih baik.

"Aa kau ini, aku kan masih ingin berbasa-basi," kekeh Hinata. Ia membuka tas yang tergantung di lengan kirinya, mencari sesuatu. "Ini," ia menyodorkan sesuatu berwarna biru, seperti sebuah undangan.

"Ini . . . jangan bilang kau . . .," Sakura berbicara terpatah-patah saat membaca isi dari undangan yang diserahkan Hinata. "Tak kusangka kau mengalahkanku dalam urusan jodoh. Tck, menyebalkan. Dimana kau menemukan calon suamimu itu? Dia pasti sedang sial saat bertemu denganmu."

Hinata tertawa pongah, "Hahaha, akui saja kalau kau iri, eh perawan tua?" Melihat wajah Sakura yang mendadak sangar saat disinggung tentang status 'perawan tua'nya, lagi-lagi Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku tak mau tahu, apapun yang terjadi kau harus datang dihari spesialku dua minggu lagi. Hari dimana kau kalah telak."

"Berhubung acaranya akan diadakan di kediaman calon suamiku di Sunagakure, beberapa hari sebelum hari H, kau harus sudah ada di sana. Aku telah mencantumkan alamatnya di dalam undangan. Jadi, kau tinggal datang saja bersama dengan jidat lebarmu itu."

"Enak saja kau memerintahku. Aku tidak akan membuang-waktuku yang berharga untuk datang ke acaramu yang tidak berguna," sanggah Sakura sinis.

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Sakura. Ia tahu kalau nona besar Haruno sedang tidak serius dengan perkataannya.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun, sayang?"

Setelah Sasuke sampai di Konoha sekitar pukul sebelas malam (ia naik kereta terakhir sekitar pukul sembilan malam), ia langsung menuju RS Konoha, tempat dimana kekasihnya dirawat. Saat ia sampai, ternyata Karin sudah tertidur. Ia juga melihat Suigetsu yang terlelap dalam posisi duduk dan menyanggah kepalanya di ranjang sisi kanan Karin. Sungguh, ia sangat berterima kasih kepada Suigetsu yang telah menggantikan posisinya menjaga Karin saat dirinya tidak ada.

Dan subuh kelam tadi Suigetsu permisi untuk pulang karena ia harus pergi mengajar. Dan sesaat lalu Karin baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat saat membuka matanya adalah wajah Sasuke yang kelihatan sangat kelelahan dan mengantuk. Sasuke memang tidak tidur sejak kedatangannya.

"Kapan kau datang? Jangan bilang kau tidak tidur Sasuke," Karin cemberut di tempatnya berbaring.

Menggenggam tangan Karin Sasuke berujar, "Semalam aku langsung pulang saat mendengar keadaanmu dari Suigetsu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidur dengan tenang saat melihat kondisimu seperti ini."

Karin tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang begitu perhatian terhadap dirinya, "Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke. Hanya lenganku saja yang patah dan lecet di mana-mana. Ini memang karena kecerohohanku, menyebrang jalan tidak hati-hati."

"Kau ini selalu saja ceroboh, padahal usiamu sudah 24 tahun tapi masih seperti anak kecil," omel Sasuke, "sudahlah, kau mau sarapan apa, hm? Aku sangat yakin kalau kau tidak berselera dengan makanan rumah sakit," Sasuke tahu benar kebiasaan Karin yang sering pilih-pilih makanan.

"Yay, kau memang kekasih yang pengertian. Aku mau steak tuna, daging asap, pasta, dan sup jagung," jawab Karin antusias.

"Hei, itu namanya bukan sarapan. Aku saja yang menentukan, pokoknya apapun yang aku beli nanti harus kau habiskan."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan," kata Sasuke saat melihat gelagat Karin seperti ingin membantahnya.

Sasuke terus menemani Karin hingga hari sudah beranjak malam. Sasuke ngotot ingin menginap di sana tapi Karin melarangnya. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan Sasuke yang sepertinya sangat kelelahan, lihat saja rambutnya yang sudah berantakan dan kantung mata yang mulai menghitam. Sasuke akhirnya menyerah saat Karin bilang kalau kata dokter mungkin besok siang ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang, jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir

Saat ia sampai di kamarnya nomor 135, betapa terkejutnya Sasuke melihat 'penampakan' Sakura yang telah berdiri tegak di depan pintu masuk dengan tangan bersedekap di dadanya. Ekspresi wajahnya sulit untuk ditebak. Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura memang dingin dan angkuh, tapi kan akhir-akhir ini sifatnya sudah menjadi lebih hangat dan bersahabat. Lalu mengapa malam ini ia berubah menjadi mengerikan lagi. 'Apakah Sakura mengidap Multiple Disorder?' pikir Sasuke yang sudah melenceng kemana-mana.

"Lho Sakura, bukannya kau seharusnya masih di Kiri?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai melangkah menuju kamar sambil menyeret kopernya. Seakan mengacuhkan Sakura yang dilewatinya begitu saja. Ia masih belum siap jika Sakura bertanya yang macam-macam, apalagi tentang Karin.

"Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menanyakan apapun padamu. Aku tidak berminat sama sekali untuk mencampuri urusanmu yang sama sekali tidak berguna bagiku," tak ada kehangatan yang tersirat dari ucapannya.

Tak menaggapi Sakura, pemuda berambut mencuat itu berlalu menuju kamar dan mulai membereskan pakaiannya. Saat ia membuka laci yang berisi pakaian dalam. Ia tersenyum mengingat insiden underware Micky Mouse Sakura.

Setengah jam berada di kamar, pemuda berambut mencuat itu pun keluar menuju pantry. Sepertinya, lambung Sasuke sudah meronta-ronta minta diisi.

Saat ia membuka lemari es, tak ada sedikitpun bahan makanan yang tersisa. Beruntungnya, Sasuke ingat ia memiliki persediaan mie instan di lemari. Ternyata stok mie yang dimilikinya tinggal satu. Baru saja Sasuke ingin mengambil persediaan mie terakhir, seseorang menepis tangannya, tiba-tiba saja muncul dan merebut mie miliknya.

Tanpa kata-kata, mengabaikan Sasuke yang masih _cengo _di tempatnya, Sakura segera mengambil panci, mengisi dengan air dan mulai menghidupkan kompor untuk memasak.

"Saku, aku belum makan. Aku . . .lapar," kata Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura dengan wajah memelas.

Sakura masih bersikap acuh tak acuh. Yang ada di dalam kepalanya sekarang adalah balas dendam. 'Tch, siapa suruh kau membuat mood ku buruk,' bisik Sakura dalam hati. Ia sendiri tidak lapar, hanya saja Sakura sengaja ingin menyiksa Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau marah?" tanya Sasuke. Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

Tidak ada cacian atau kata kata ketus yang menjawab pertanyaannya, 'Ternyata dia benar-benar marah,' batin Sasuke.

Mie yang direbus Sakura sudah matang. Dengan cuek ia berjalan menuju meja makan dan mulai menyantap makan malamnya. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli terhadap Sasuke yang dari tadi terus mengikutinya dari belakang bagai anak anjing.

"Kau benar-benar marah?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sekarang ia sudah duduk tepat di hadapan Sakura. Bagi Sasuke, Sakura yang menjadi pendiam lebih mengerikan daripada Sakura yang sedang mencaci-maki dirinya habis habisan.

SLURPP

Sakura masih memakan mie-nya dengan tenang. Mengabaikan pandangan Sasuke yang menghujam dirinya .

"Ayolah Sakura, biarpun tidak tahu apa alasannya, aku tahu kalau kau marah. Tapi tolong jangan abaikan aku, daripada kau mendiamkanku, lebih baik kau mengomeliku habis-habisan, aku bahkan rela kalau kau menyiksaku secara terang-terangan."

Sakura menghentikan acara makannya saat mendengar Sauke menyebutkan kata **'menyiksaku'.**

"Ide buruk. Menyiksamu secara terang-terangan sama sekali tidak ada gunanya bagiku. Daripada menyiksamu, aku punya ide yang lebih bagus."

Great. Akhirnya Sakura mau membuka mulutnya dan tidak menganggap Sasuke sebagai makhluk transparan yang tak terlihat lagi. Tapi tunggu, ide apa yang sekarang ada di pikiran Sakura?

'Gadis berkaca mata, kau harus berhati-hati padaku. Aku tidak akan kalah darimu,' inner Sakura tersenyum sinis. Ya, ia sudah tahu tentang semua yang terjadi antara Karin dan Sasuke. Ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan sangat tidak berkelas, menurutnya. Hanya saja ini menyangkut harga dirinya. Biar bagaimanapun, Sasuke adalah tunangannya. Dan ia tak terima kalau tunangannya itu ternyata 'berselingkuh' dibelakangnya. Atau justru dia yang menjadi selingkuhan.

Karena itu, ia ingin memastikan sesuatu. Memastikan perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak ingin salah satu pihak merasa dirugikan karena melakukan pertunangan yang menurutnya konyol ini. Dan ia rasa idenya ini cukup berguna.

"Aku ingin kita berkencan. Besok."

Kalau saja sekarang Sasuke sedang menyunyah makanan, pasti makanan tersebut akan tersembur dari mulutnya. Haruno Sakura mengajaknya berkencan? Yang benar saja!

Menatap wajah Sasuke yang ternganga, Sakura mencibir, "Jangan terlalu sering memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu, sepasang tunangan yang berkencan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Justru aneh jika kita bertunangan tapi belum pernah berkencan," sambung Sakura yang kemudian mulai memakan kembali mie yang sempat diabaikannya.

Rasa lapar yang dirasakan Sasuke mendadak hilang entah kemana. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menodongkan sumpit dengan mie tepat di depan mulut Sasuke, "Buka mulutmu, kau bilang kau lapar, kan? Aku tidak mau menjadi tersangka kalau kau tiba-tiba meninggal karena kelaparan gara-gara aku menghabiskan stok mie terakhirmu."

Ragu, Sasuke membuka mulutnya, memakan mie yang disuapi Sakura. Setiap kali Sasuke hendak berbicara, Sakura selalu membungkam mulut pemuda itu dengan mie yang disuapi darinya. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, dan begitulah seterusnya sampai mangkok berisi mie itu kosong.

"Sudah," ucap Sakura begitu melihat mangkuknya yang sudah bersih. "Kau bereskan semuanya, aku mau tidur. Dan tentang kencan itu, jam dan tempatnya terserah padamu," dan ia pun berlalu menuju kamar tidur.

.

.

.

.

**RUANG KERJA SAKURA 09.00 AM**

"Kau tahu mengapa kau kupanggil kemari, Yamanaka?"

Yamanaka Ino hanya berdiri kaku dihadapan sang nona besar. Wajaknya terlihat pucat. Mati-matian ia menahan tubuhnya yang gemetaran karena di tatap dengan begitu tajam oleh Haruno Sakura. Dulu ia sempat ditegur karena masalah penampilan. Sekarang ia telah merubah penampilannya tapi mengapa ia di panggil ke dalam ruangan Sakura? Sepengetahuannya ia sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan. Ino sungguh takut memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin saja akan menghantamnya sesaat lagi.

"Ti-tidak nona," jawab Ino gelagapan. Untung saja jantungnya menyatu di dalam tubuhnya. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa jantungnya terjun-bebas dan menghantam lambungnya mendengar suara Sakura yang dingin dan menusuk.

"Hari ini aku ingin kau membantuku melakukan sesuatu. Gajimu akan aku tambah 50%," jelas Sakura.

"Jadi, apa yang harus saya lakukan, nona?" tanya Ino yang sekarang sudah bisa bernafas lega karena semua pemikiran buruknya sama sekali tidak terbukti.

**FLASHBACK**

Baru saja Sakura sampai di ruangannya, Sasuke mengiriminya pesan singkat.

Aq akn mnuNggu U d'dep4n hoTel sek!tar puKul 4 sOreh.

Brpk4I4nl4h sEl4y4kny4 w4nit4 l4j4ng nOrm4l l4inny4

Ing4t kit4 'berkenc4n' buk4n 4k4n perg! 'bekerj4'

J4di berus4h4l4h, tu-n4ng-4n-qu (",)

Pantas saja Sasuke selalu menghapus seluruh pesan yang ada di handphonenya. Terntaya dia _alay._

Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Sakura yang ingin meminta bantuan Ino?

Tentu saja karena sepengamatan Sakura, diantara seluruh bawahannya, Inolah yang paling modis. Itu membuktikan kalau Ino juga pasti tahu banyak tentang fashion. Sakura memang modis dan seorang fashionista hanya saja, apapun yang dikenakannya selalu tampak formal dan membuatnya terlihat lebih tua dari usianya yang sebenarnya. Jadi, ia membutuhkan bantuan Ino sebagai penasehat fashionnya. Ada-ada saja.

.

.

**KONOHA 04.05 PM**

Sasuke sudah berada di depan pintu masuk hotel. Penampilan Sasuke kali ini terlihat santai tapi tetap menawan. Mengenakan celana jeans panjang dan dipadukan dengan kemeja polos lengan panjang (yang ia gulung sampai siku) berwarna putih dengan dua kancing bagian atas yang sengaja ia buka. Berdiri di samping pilar besar pada pintu masuk, ia menunggu Sakura yang sepertinya datang terlambat.

"Lama sekali dia." Baru saja Sasuke akan menelpon Sakura, ia dikejutkan karena seseorang menepuk pelan punggungnya dari belakang.

"Kau . . .Sakura?" ujarnya tak percaya saat melihat sosok yang tadi mengagetkannya. Dihadapannya, Sakura berdiri dengan kalem, tidak angkuh seperti biasanya. Sebuah kebetulan, Sakura juga mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih, senada dengan Sasuke. Bedanya, Sakura mengenakan soft dress polos lengan pendek selutut, dipadukan dengan kalung berbandul permata emerald yang senada dengan warna matanya. Kali ini ia menaggalkan high heels 7 sentinya dan diganti dengan flat shoes berwarna soft pink. Rambut lurus panjangnya pun ia biarkan terurai. Tak lupa dompet kecil berwarna cream yang berada di genggaman tangannya. Hasil karya Yamanaka Ino. Simpel tapi elegan.

"Tidak, aku roh jahat yang bangkit dari kematian," jawab Sakura ketus, memandang dingin pemuda di hadapannya.

"Saku, kau terlihat . . . lebih pendek," balas Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

" Kau . . ." baru saja Sakura akan melayangkan pukulan ke lengan Sasuke, pemuda itu melanjutkan perkataannyayang ternyata belum selesai,"dan lebih manis." Kata-kata Sasuke ditutup dengan senyuman super keren yang terpatri di bibirnya.

"Jangan sebut aku manis, kata-kata itu hanya cocok di ucapkan kepada bocah ingusan. Jadi, kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Sakura acuh tak acuh.

"Rahasia, nanti juga kau tahu," kata Sasuke memasang wajak (sok) misterius. "Nah, ayo naik," ajak Sasuke saat mereka telah berada di depan motor Kawasaki Ninja nya yang telah ia modifikasi.

"Maksudmu naik benda ini, apa tidak berbahaya?" Percaya atau tidak, seumur hidup baru kali ini ia menaiki kendaraan bermesin yang bernama 'motor'.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja Sakura. Percaya padaku," kata Sasuke yang telah naik ke atas motornya telebih dahulu.

Takut-takut, Sakura mulai naik dan duduk di belakang Sasuke dengan posisi menyamping. "Pakai ini," Sasuke menyerahkan helm kepada Sakura yang telah duduk dengan manis dibelakangnya. "Peluk pinggangku kalau kau takut terjatuh."

Ino yang sedari tadi mengintip apa yang dilakukan oleh nona besar dan tunangannya hanya bisa terkikik. Seharian bersama Sakura membuatnya tahu bahwa Sakura tidak seburuk apa yang orang lain katakan dan ia pikirkan dulu.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke sangat erat karena pemuda berambut mencuat itu mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan hampir 120km/jam.

"Sasuke kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku atau nyawaku, aku bersumpah akan menghantui sepanjang sisa hidupmu. Aku tidak akan mengampunimu bahkan jika kau memohon sekalipun!" teriak Sakura sambil memeluk pinggang Sasuke semakin kencang.

Sasuke tak mendengarkan teriakan Sakura. Ia mencoba untuk fokus menyetir. Bagaimana tidak, tangan Sakura yang melingkar di pinggangnya membuat konsentrasinya terpecah. 'Ada apa dengan jantungku, mengapa tidak berdetak dengan normal,' inner Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang sebaiknya kau kugendong saja."

"Tidak mau . . . kau pikir aku anak kecil atau nenek-nenek yang tidak mampu berjalan berjalan sendiri?" Karin melotot keadah Suigetsu yang dari tadi ngotot ingin menggendongnya.

Hari ini memang Karin sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Tadi pagi Sasuke sempat menjenguknya tapi, pemuda itu tidak dapat ikut megantarnya pulang karena beralasan ada pekerjaan yang harus ia urus di kantor. Jadilah sekarang hanya Suigetsu yang menemaninya pulang.

Mereka sekarang sudah berada di depan gang kontrakan Karin. Karena jalan yang kecil, sedan Suigetsu yang ia gunakan tidak dapat masuk kedalam pekarangan kontrakan Karin. Makanya, sekarang mereka tengah berdebat di depan gang. Karin yang keras kepala ingin berjalan sendiri meskipun masih terpincang-pincang dan Suigetsu yang dari tadi ngotot ingin menggendongnya karena khawatir. Sekalian modus, seperti kata orang-orang 'ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan'.

"Kau bawa saja ransel milikku aku bisa berjalan send . . . huaa," belum sempat Karin menyelesaikan perkataannya, Suigetsu sudah menggendongnya ala bridal, juga membawa ranselnya yang di gendong di belakang.

"Dasar cerewet, diam dan nikmati saja. Kau beruntung lho bisa kugendong, kalau perempuan lain harus antri 10 tahun untuk bisa kugendong," narsis Suigetsu.

"Terserah kau saja," Karin akhirnya pasrah juga. Toh sebenarnya tadi dia cuma pura-pura menolak saat Suigetsu memaksa untuk menggendongnya. Salahkan gengsinya yang terlalu tinggi.

Suigetsu baru berjalan sekitar tiga langkah saat Karin melihat Sasuke lewat menggunakan motornya. Ia yakin itu Sasuke karena motor hasil modifikasi Sasuke itu unik dan tak ada yang menyamainya. 'Bukankah tadi Sasuke bilang sedang ada pekerjaan di kantor?' pikir Karin. Lagipula siapa wanita yang duduk dibelakangnya? Karin tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena wanita itu menggunakan helm, apalagi Sasuke yang mengendarai motornya cukup kencang. Yang jelas ia sempat melihat warna rambut dari wanita yang sedang dibonceng oleh Sasuke itu.

'Siapa wanita berambut merah muda itu?'

"Kau kenapa Karin, tiba-tiba melamun?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa apa."

.

.

"Di sini? Kau yakin kita akan kencan di tempat seperti ini? TEMPAT APA INI?!"

Belum sempat menghilangkan rasa mualnya sejak turun dari 'kendaraan berbahaya'nya Sasuke, Sakura dibuat syok saat melihat lokasi yang dijadikan tempat kencan oleh Sasuke.

"Yup, kau tidak akan kabur, kan? Aku yakin ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupmu kau berkencan (tentu saja, mana ada pria yang sanggup bertahan jika berada didekatmu selain aku – tambahnya dalam hati), jadi aku akan membimbingmu untuk berkencan dengan baik dan benar seNORMAL pasangan lain."

'Cih, kupikir si bodoh ini akan mengajakku kencan ke tempat yang romantis,' batin Sakura kecewa berat karena khayalannya yang terlampau tinggi terhempas begitu saja.

Ia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan membawanya ke suatu tempat yang sama sekali asing baginya.

Sebenarnya, mereka sekarang berada di Hidden Land Street, jalanan khusus pejalan kaki paling ramai di pusat kota Konoha. Di sepanjang jalan terdapat berbagai macam toko, kedai makanan, bahkan banyak sekali musisi dan seniman jalanan yang berada Hidden Land Street. Dan jangan lupakan sekumpulan muda-mudi yang asyik jalan-jalan disana, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pasangan kekasih yang sedang kasmaran. Pemandangan yang aneh bagi Sakura.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sebut ini kencan, kau mengajakku ke tempat berdebu. Lihat polusi dimana-mana. Kotor dan kumuh. Sasuke, kenapa kau suka menjerumuskanku kedalam bahaya? Tadi motor, sekarang tempat ini! Apa masalahmu, hah?!" sepertinya nona besar kita sedang frustasi dan paranoid berlebihan. Efek dari pengalaman pertamanya naik motor, eh?

"Tidak ada yang berbahaya di sini . . ." Sasuke terkekeh, Sakura melotot," dengar, tujuan kita kesini adalah untuk bersenag-senang dan sesuai dengan ucapanmu semalam, kencan ini aku yang mengatur jadi, kau berada dibawah kekuasaanku," Sasuke menyeringai.

"Ayo," Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura berjalan menuju keramaian. Sakura pasrah, ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak. Ngomong-ngomong, telapak tangan Sakura yang berada di dalam genggaman Sasuke lagi-lagi memberikan efek yang buruk terhadap kerja jantung sang maintain playboy.

"Saku, aku lapar. Kita kesana ya," tunjuk Sasuke kearah kedai takoyaki yang ada di sisi kanannya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, ia langsung menarik tangan Sakura menuju kedai takoyaki. Wajah Sakura memerah menahan ribuan cacian yang siap ia lontarkan karena Sasuke memperlakukannya seenak jidat.

Sesampainya di depan kedai, Sasuke langsung memesan seporsi takoyaki untuknya karena Sakura menolak makan. Menurut Sakura, takoyaki adalah jajanan yang tidak sehat, tidak bersih, tidak bergizi, dan juga tidak berguna pastinya. Saat pesanannya sudah jadi, Sasuke menawarkan takoyaki miliknya kepada Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan memasukkan benda mengerikan itu kedalam mulutku," tolak Sakura.

"Sakura . . . ingat, disini aku yang berkuasa. Sekarang buka mulutmu, aa . . ." paksa Sasuke menyodorkan takoyaki di depan mulut Sakura. Mau tak mau Sakura membuka mulutnya dan memakan takoyaki dari Sasuke.

"Bagaimana rasanya, enak?" tanya Sasuke setelah Sakura menelan takoyakinya. Ekspresi gadis itu sama sekali tidak terbaca.

"Tidak terlalu buruk, umm . . .Sasuke lihat, ada ayam yang mirip denganmu di sana," teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke belakang Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menoleh kebelakang dan celingak-celinguk mencari ayam (mungkin ganteng) yang mirip dengannya. Beberapa detik mencari, ia tidak menemukan ayam yang tadi ditunjuk Sakura.

"Aku tidak melihat ay . . ." Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya saat melihat bibir Sakura yang belepotan takoyaki. Dilihatnya takoyaki yang ada di tangannya berkurang satu. "Dasar pencuri licik," sindir Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Tepat, karena gengsi untuk mengakui kalau rasa takoyaki sangat enak dan malu untuk meninta secara terang-terangan, Sakura mencuri takoyaki milik Sasuke saat Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya kebelakang. Sakura yang tertangkap basah tidak bisa mengelak. Namun Sakura tetaplah nona besar yang dengan gengsi selangit tetap mempertahankan wajah angkuhnya walaupun sudah ketahuan berbuat sesuatu yang memalukan.

.

.

Setelah berkeliling di Hidden Land Street selama hampir satu jam, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di bangku taman tepat di bawah pohon sakura. Sayangnya, sekarang belum saatnya bunga sakura untuk bermekaran. Di pangkuan Sakura terdapat benda berbulu besar berwarna cokelat. Boneka beruang yang di dapat Sasuke saat ia memenangkan permainan menembak botol 5 kali berturut-turut. Sepuluh menit tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka, Sasuke merasa bosan. Tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan ide. "Sakura, aku akan menunjukkanmu sesuatu," lagi-lagi Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura tanpa izin.

Ternyata Sasuke membawanya menuju seorang musisi jalanan yang sedang bermain gitar solo. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghampirinya dan membisikkan sesuatu. Entah apa yang dibisikan oleh Sasuke kepada sang musisi.

"Oh tidak, jangan bilang si bodoh itu akan bernyanyi," gumam Sakura miris saat ia melihat gerak-gerik Sasuke yang sepertinya ingin meminjam gitar milik sang musisi. Sakura pernah tidak sengaja mendengar Sasuke bernyanyi di kamar mandi dan hasilnya, buruk. Suara sirine ambulan bahkan lebih merdu daripada nyanyian Sasuke.

JRENG

Sasuke sudah memulai memetik gitarnya.

'Oh, Tuhan, jangan biarkan Sasuke mempermalukanku.' Belum sempat Sakura melarikan diri Sasuke sudah menyebutkan namanya, "Sakura, lagu ini untukmu."

"Sial, habislah aku," gumam Sakura miris

Sasuke mulai bernyanyi sambil bermain gitar.

**Do I have to apologize? Should I apologize?**

**I'm falling in love with you**

**I know, My love has made you suffer**

**But I can't forget you **

**If you could understand me **

**Please forgive me**

Seperti terbangun dari mimpi buruk, Sakura tercengang saat mendengar nyanyian Sasuke.

"I-ini tidak mungkin," Sakura hanya menutup mulutnya yang ternganga. Apa-apaan ini, mengapa suara Sasuke berubah, pikir Sakura. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang berubah karena pada kenyataannya, Sasuke memang terlahir dengan suara yang merdu. Anugerah yang sempat disia-siakan oleh Sasuke. Selain wajahnya, suaranya yang merdu juga dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk menjerat para wanita saat ia masih berstatus sebagai seorang playboy.

**Although I'm crying again**

**Although it was wrong, **

**Although I close my eyes**

**I still can see you **

**Although I've suffered with you but **

**I'm Happy thinking of it**

**Eventhough I closed my ears**

**I still hear your voice**

**Since I can't forget you **

**I'm going to love you**

Hingga penampilan Sasuke berakhir, Sakura tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Terpesona, eh?

.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau disini?" tanya Karin kepada Suigetsu yang sedang duduk lesehan di samping kanannya. Sejak tadi sore, Suigetsu memang belum pulang dari kontrakannya. Pemuda itu bersikeras ingin menemaninya hingga ia benar-benar sembuh.

"Sampai kapan, ya?" tanyanya balik, ". . . sampai waktu yang tak terhingga hingga aku yakin kau tidak melakukan tindakan ceroboh dan hal-hal bodoh lainnya saat kau kutinggal sendiri," lanjut Suigetsu sambil mengunyah kripik kentangnya yang sudah habis hampir 4 bungkus.

Karin merotasikan kedua bola mata di balik kacamatanya, "Jangan bilang kau mau menginap, mau tidur dimana kau? Disini kamarnya cuma satu."

"Itu kau tahu. Kita bisa tidur bersama," jawab Suigetsu enteng.

Memasang wajah horor, Karin melotot memandang Suigetsu, "Dasar mesum! Kau pikir mentang-mentang tanganku patah aku tidak bisa memukulmu," hampir saja pukulan tangan kirinya mengenai kepala Suigetsu, pemuda itu menahan serangan mendadak yang dilancarkan Karin, "Memukulnya nanti saja ya, aku ke toilet dulu," dan Suigetsupun segera melesat ke toilet. Bukannya kabur, ia benar-benar _kebelet _buang air. Saking terburu-burunya, ia tidak sadar kalau ia menjatuhkan di sisi Karin.

Melihat benda yang terjatuh dari kantong Suigetsu yang ia ketauhi sebagai dompet kesayangannya, niat usil Karin pun mengambang ke permukaan. Ia penasaran dengan isi dompet Suigetsu. Setelah memastikan keadaan aman, ia langsung membuka benda itu. Isinya standar saja, beberapa lembar uang, ATM, credit card, kartu-kartu lain yang tidak Karin mengerti kegunaannya dan yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah Kartu Tanda Penduduk Konoha milik Suigetsu.

Dikartu itu terpampang jelas wajah close up Suigetsu yang _nyengir _kelewat lebar saat difoto. 'Selalu konyol seperti biasanya', gumam Karin. Bermaksud menyembunyikan kartu kependudukan Suigetsu, ia mengeluarkan kartu yang terselip di dompet kulit milik teman berisiknya itu. Setelahnya Karin dibuat terkejut setengah mati karena ternyata dibalik kartu itu terdapat foto mereka berdua yang sedang berpelukan saat kelulusan SMA, di belakangnya terdapat tulisan yang ia ketahui dengan pasti adalah tulisan tangan Suigetsu.

'**Kau adalah cahayaku, meskipun aku hanya akan menjadi bayangan yang setia mengikuti cahayanya, aku tidak peduli. Kenapa? Karena aku hanya mencintaimu.'**

Dan di bawah kalimat itu terdapat tanggal dan tahun ketika Suigetsu menulisnya. Tepatnya pada hari kelulusan mereka 9 tahun yang lalu. Karin masih syok di tempatnya, nafasnya tercekat saat mengetahui kenyataan yang selama ini disembunyikan Suigetsu. Selama itukah? Selama itukah ia merahasiakan perasaannya kepadaku? 

"Apa yang kalu lihat," Karin terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Suigetsu sudah berdiri di depannya. Sontak ia menyembunyikan dompet beserta fotonya di belakan punggungnya.

"Ti-tidak ada," jawabnya gelagapan.

Menyamakan posisinya, Suigetsu duduk bersilah di hadapan Karin. "Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, berikan benda yang kau sembunyikan dibelakangmu," pintanya. Suigetsu melihat semuanya. Ia tahu kalau Karin sudah mengetahui rahasia yang selama ini ia simpan sendiri.

Melihat ekspresi datar dan tatapan mengintimidasi Suigetsu yang tidak biasa membuat Karin membatu di tempatnya. Jangankan bergerak, bernafas saja rasanya sulit. Beberapa detik tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Karin, akhirnya Suigetsu membulatkan tekad untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Ia berpikir sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya tak peduli jawaban atau konsekuensi seperti apa yang akan ia terima. Lagipula Karin telah mengetahui semuanya jadi, tidak ada yang harus disembunyikan lagi.

Sambil menggaruk pipi untuk menetralisir rasa gugupnya, Suigetsu terkekeh kecil, "Hehe, akhirnya ketahuan juga."

Karin tidak menjawab karena ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mereka. Perlahan, ia meletakan dompet dan foto yang tadi disembunyikannya di atas lantai di antara mereka.

Canggung. Suasana itulah yang sekarang menyelimuti mereka.

"Apa kau tidak curiga mengapa selama 9 tahun belakangan ini kita selalu bersama? Semuanya terlihat seperti takdir tapi, tidak ada yang namanya takdir. Semua kebetulan ini sudah kurencanakan sejak awal"

"Eh? Ma-maksudku?" tanya Karin bingung.

Menghembuskan nafas berat, Suitetsu melanjutkan penjelasannya," Kau tidak heran aku yang berandalan ini saat kuliah tiba-tiba memilih jurusan kependidikan? Aku memilihnya agar bisa satu jurusan denganmu. Tentang sekolah tempat kita mengajar, aku telah mengatur semuanya. Sebenarnya kepala sekolah adalah pamanku, akulah yang merekomendasikanmu untuk mengajar disana. Dan saat kau telah menjadi pegawai tetap, aku datang sebagai pengganti salah satu guru yang sudah pensiun. Semua itu kulakukan agar bisa selalu bersamamu."

"Dan soal perasaanku, jangan terlalu kau pikirkan. Aku sudah sangat senang asalkan kau tetap berada didekatku," penjelasan Suigetsu ditutup dengan senyum terbaiknya yang ia tunjukkan kepada orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Mana bisa aku tidak memikirkannya," lirih Karin.

Ternyata perasaannya dulu terbalas. Saat mereka SMA hingga beberapa tahun kemudian, Karin sempat menaruh hati kepaada Suigetsu hanya saja, pemuda itu seperti tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan khusus terhadapnya. Bahkan mereka selalu bertengkar setiap kali bertemu. Sekarang, saat ia telah memantapkan perasaannya kepada Sasuke, kekasihnya selama hampir 3 tahun, mengapa Suigetsu mengatakah segala hal yang seakan menariknya dari kenyataan. Karin takut. Ia takut hatinya menjadi goyah.

'Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

.

.

HATCHII

Suara bersin beberapa kali menggelegar dari kamar kediaman Sasuke dan Sakura. Sepertinya, nona besar Haruno Sakura terserang penyakit yang menurutnya tidak elit. Flu. Salahkan Sasuke yang lupa membawa jas hujan hingga mereka pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

HATCHII

"Uchiha Sasuke, kau harus bertanggung jawab. Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus menghapus penderitaan ini dariku! Apapun yang terjadi, besok aku sudah harus sembuh!" teriak Sakura dari dalam kamarnya. Penampilannya sedang kacau sekarang, rambut panjangnya ia ikat sembarangan, wajahnya pucat dan berkeringat. Fisiknya sakit tapi mulutnya baik-baik saja jadi dia masih bebas untuk memaki Sasuke akibat kecerobohan pemuda itu sendiri.

Ini semua diluar rencana Sasuke. Mana mungkin dia tahu kalau malam ini tiba-tiba turun hujan, tepat disaat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Maaf, aku kan tidak tahu kalau akan begini," sahut Sasuke dari luar. Ia sekarang sedang mengobrak-abrik kotak P3K mencari obat flu dan demam yang biasanya ia gunakan. Setelah ketemu, ia langsung membawa obat beserta segelas air ke dalam kamar.

"Ini minumlah, aku harap obat ini manjur padamu," dengan kasar Sakura mengambil obat yang berada di tangan Sasuke, hampir saja ia menjatuhkan gelas yang di genggam Sasuke di tangan yang satunya.

"Hati-hati, jangan marah lagi, aku kan sudah minta maaf." Sakura mengabaikan perkataan Sasuke. Pemuda itu beranjak dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Ia mengambil sebuah syal rajutan dan memakaikan leher kepada Sakura. Bagusnya, saat dipakaikan, wanita itu tidak melakukan aksi penolakkan.

"Syal ini adalah syal yang kau berikan kepadaku saat kita masih kecil lho, kau ingat?" tanya Sasuke antusias.

"Tidak. Aku jarang meninggat sesuatu yang menurutku tidak penting," jawabnya.

"Tidak penting ya," kata Sasuke pelan namun masih bisa di tangkap oleh pendengaran Sakura. Ia ingat belasan tahun yang lalu Sakura kecil dengan senyumnya yang merekah rela bolos sekolah hanya untuk memberikan syal ini kepada Sasuke yang saat itu sedang sakit.

'Tapi penting bagiku,' lirihnya dalam hati.

.

.

Tengah malam ini Sasuke belum tidur. Ia sengaja ingin menunggu Sakura keluar dan menyelimutinya. Pertama Sakura menyelimutinya, kemudian mengecup dahinya, dan mungkin sekarang jika ia beruntung Sakura akan meng'ehemehem' dirinya. Ah Sasuke, biarpun kau sudah kembali kejalan yang lurus, tetap saja kadar kemesumanmu masih berada pada level tertinggi. Tapi hampir satu jam menunggu, Sakura tak kunjung keluar. Apakah Sakura mengabaikannya lagi? Pikirnya.

Karena penasaran, ia memutuskan untuk mengintip ke dalam kamar. Ia melihat Sakura sepertinya sudah tertidur. Entah kenapa, langkah kaki Sasuke seakan menuntunnya untuk masuk lebih dalam. Tiba-tiba saja ia tersadar saat sudah berada di sisi ranjang Sakura. Wajah Sakura saat sedang tertidur terlihat polos. Bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya sehari-hari.

Ia ingat dulu Sakura pernah mengatakan siapapun tidak boleh menyentuh wajahnya. Dan sekarang adalah kesempatan Sasuke. Lagi-lagi dorongan aneh itu datang. Ia seakan tidak bisa mengontrol tangannya untuk tidak menyentuh wajah Sakura.

Pelan tapi pasti, perlahan ia mulai menyentuhkan tangannya ke pipi Sakura. Dan saat jarak antara jemari dan pipi mereka telah menghilang. Sasuke dibuat terkejut karena ternyata wajah Sakura panas sekali.

"Sepertinya dia demam," gumamnya.

Setelahnya, Sasuke menggambil selimut yang biasa digunakan oleh Sakura untuk menyelimuti dirinya. Keadaan berbalik, kali ini Sasuke yang menyelimuti tubuh demam Sakura dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Ia keluar dari kamar dan sesaat kemudian telah kembali membawa sebaskom air dingin dan sebuah handuk kecil untuk mengompres Sakura.

Hal tersebut terus ia lakukan berkali-kali hingga ia merasa kalau demam Sakura sudah turun. Lama sekali ia memandangi wajah Sakura yang sedang terlelap. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang bodoh, ingat, dia adalah mantan playboy yang pasti mengerti tentang sifat-sifat lawan jenisnya jika berhubungan dengan hal-hal yang berbau romansa. Ia tahu kalau Sakura mulai menyukainya dan entah kesialan atau keberuntungan ia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Seharusnya tidak serumit ini, mereka sama-sama menyukai walaupun masih dalam tahap saling membuka diri. Tapi, ia akan menjadi laki-laki brengsek jika tiba-tiba saja mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Karin. Sasuke tidak ingin siapapun terluka karena keegoisannya.

Jujur saja, meskipun ia sudah lama berpacaran dengan Karin, ia tidak pernah merasakan debaran aneh seperti saat ia bersama dengan Sakura. Sasuke merasa nyaman saat ia bersama Karin karena kelembutan gadis itu mengingatkannya pada sosok ibunya. Dan lagi, bagaimana mungkin Sakura (yang sama sekali bukan tipe wanita idamannya) berhasil membuatnya berdebat-debar? Ini sungguh gila, pikirnya.

Karena sudah tak bisa menahan rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya, ia pun ikut tertidur dalam posisi terduduk di sisi ranjang Sakura. Satu hal yang tidak Sasuke sadari, selama ia tertidur, tangan Sakura berada dalam genggamannya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A.N : Beribu maaf buat para pembaca yang kecewa dengan fict yang aku buat*bow***

Karena suatu hal, chapter ini aku apdet kelewat cepet dari perkiraan sebelumnya.

Evaluasi chapter kemaren sekalian ngerespon beberapa kritikan di kolom review :

Memang chapter kemarin terjadi perubahan sifat Sakura yang lumayan drastis dan banyak yang kecewa karena ceritanya pasaran dan lain sebagainya. Tapi, aku pengen coba bikin cerita ini lebih realistis, kan nggak mungkin Sasuke tiba-tiba aja udah suka sama Sakura, padahal tahu sendiri sifat Sakura kayak gimana? Semuanya harus ada pola sebab-akibat. Jadi chapter kemaren sama yang ini aku buat beberapa scene yang memungkinkan Sasuke untuk mulai merasakan 'sesuatu' kepada Sakura terlepas dari sifat Sakura yang agak nyebelin.

Juga, buat Guesst yang nanya "kapan ada fict yg berbeda dari biasanya" dan bilang kalau aku author payah (kuakui itu), gomen ya, aku nggak tahu kapan. Mungkin kamu bisa bikin cerita seperti yang kamu harapin itu, dan aku akan jadi salah satu pembaca setia karyamu^.^

Buat yang udah nyempetin buat baca karyaku yang masih abal ini aku ucapan banyak-banyak Arigatou(?)

Salam,

Fumiki Momo

Mind to Review?


End file.
